Goodbye Ruby Tuesday
by Fat Old Sun
Summary: Fred meets a girl in a cafe. She is a feisty one and he might just break that barrier down with his charms. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story will be centered after the War and Voldemort's defeat. Only for a few years after Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the title of this story is based on a song by the Rolling Stones. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

_She would never say where she came from_

_Yesterday don't matter if it's gone_

_"Ruby Tuesday"_

_- Rolling Stones_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter One: Ruby Tuesday**

* * *

Fred was standing in the middle of the shower. The water was dripping hot against his back. He had long finished showering, he was just taking time; thinking about what George told him last night. Sure, he was absolutely happy that his brother is getting married, but he also felt absolutely depressed at the fact that his twin will no longer live with him. George was just a step behind his new and independent life. The day his twin will say "I do" will be the day he will truly feel lonely.

Shutting off the tab, he stepped out into the foggy bathroom and wrapped the towel around his hip. Wiping the fogged mirror, he stared at himself. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to scrutinize what was before him. His hair was a bit too long; it was a long time since he had a haircut. He figured he'd get it cut, eventually. Today was just not the day.

After he got dressed, he made his way to the kitchen. George was already there, he was drinking coffee while reading today's Daily Prophet. Once he acknowledged him, he set the mug down and wiped his mouth. "Morning, Fred."

"Morning, George," he replied. He poured himself some cereal and sat down, expecting George's unspoken question.

"Are you gonna come with me, right?"

"Yes, I told you I will help you. Just let me finish my breakfast," he swallowed the honey flavored grain.

George nodded and went downstairs. Fred glanced at the Daily and saw that his twin had already marked a few flats he'd might want to go check. Some were crossed, indicating that he had already gone there and probably didn't like them. He figured the ones in circles meant are the ones they were gonna look for today. Flat hunting; almost as boring as History of Magic.

Today, they decided to take the day off. George wanted to buy a house for his new family. Yes, Katie Bell was pregnant. Already four months. That's why George was looking for a new place so quickly. The sooner, the better. This made him wonder if he should be doing the same with his life; settling down and raising a family. He pondered, but not for too long. The thought was absurd. He could never be a good father... At least not yet.

"Ready?" said George. They both stepped outside of their shop. Fred only nodded.

The first flat they went to was too small, only for one of them. It had only one room, one bathroom, and the kitchen was extremely tiny that there left no space for a single couch. The second one was better than the first. That's for sure. This one had two rooms, one bathroom, and definitely a space for at least a love seat. It was still cheap, but there were more flats left to hunt before deciding on this one. The third was spacious; it was more of a studio kind of flat. George thought Katie wouldn't want it.

They kept going on like this. Flat after flat. Fred was already getting riled up, but he didn't want to say anything. He knew George wouldn't ask for his help if he didn't need it. And besides, he knew his soon to be sister-in-law was in a foul mood to even step one foot outside into the world.

By the time they reached the fifth house, they were drained. Still not convinced, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron. That is, until George suggested to try a Muggle cafe down the street. Fred had never heard of it, but he followed anyway. When they got there the place was full. It was noon and they were hungry.

And thirsty.

The door gave away a little ring as they stepped inside. He and George were glancing at an empty table in sight, seeing as the place was packed, they both glanced opposite ways. Fred found one as it was being emptied from some funny looking teens. All wearing leather clothing and neon hair. Both twins walked towards the table, but they stopped when a waitress got in front of them and began cleaning the messy table. She was quick, but that did not stop Fred from taking her in. He couldn't help it. She walked away and his eyes followed her - until George hit him on the head.

"What?" he asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Nothing. You were just staring like a starved animal, that's all..."

Fred was about to retort, but a clear of a throat grabbed his attention. He turned to his left and saw the same waitress that was cleaning his table. From what he could take in, he saw she was pretty. Perhaps not the brightest crayon in the box, but she could still defend herself with her looks. She arched an eyebrow, obviously noticing his staring.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked politely, placing the menu in front of them each. When she slightly bent to place his, being the pervert that he was, he averted his eyes to her breasts. He licked his lips before looking up at her, which now she was looking him dead in the eyes.

"Uh..." George cut in. "I'll have a tea, please."

She nodded as she was scribbling on a notepad. "And for you?" she said, her smiled seemed forced and he was sure her eyes were glaring at him.

He liked it.

"I'll have the same, darling," he gave his best charming smile.

"My name is Ruby," she pointed her blue pen to the name tag below the collar of her uniform.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby. My name is Fred," he was enjoying the flustered look.

"Oh, no... I wasn't..." she began, but quickly refrained. His smug grin giving away. "I'll be back with your drinks."

She walked back to the kitchens. When he turned to see his twin he just chuckled at him.

"You sure know how to make a girl swoon with your charming ways," George shook his head disapprovingly. But still a small smile on his face.

"Ah, mate, you know me," he smiled. "Girls just fall for my wits and good looks."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try to charm this girl."

"You just watch me. No girl can resist me."

The girl, Ruby, came back with both of their drinks and placed them on the table. "Ready to order?"

"Yes. I'd like...this one," George said, his slender index finger pointed at the first dish on the menu. She nodded and quickly scribbled it down.

"And for you?"

"This one, _Ruby,_" she did not miss the tone in his voice. He pointed at the dish, but the menu was a bit too far away from her. She knew he did that on purpose, so she could bend again. With another forced smile, she took a look at his order.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly," with that, she walked back.

"Yeah...I'll keep my statement," said George.

"But this is only the start, wait and see..."

When she came back with their food he noticed a few more details about her. The jeans she was wearing hugged her hips and bum very well, but she wasn't all too voluptuous. Her bosom was what attracted him the most. She was wearing a t-shirt and the first three buttons were open - not giving much away, but just enough for him to enjoy. He looked up at her face, finally noticing her features. Her brown eyes held some sort of peace and innocence, but once they were directed at him, they turned darker and intense.

"So...what were you saying?" George asked him once the girl was out of sight.

"About?"

"That you were gonna charm this girl with your wits and less handsome face. Because if you ask me, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Let's eat."

After they finished, George paid for the food; lucky he had some extra Muggle money from their dad. Fred walked behind his twin, but before he could step out, he turned back to the table they were sitting. She was cleaning it. And just in time, he saw her as she grabbed the little note he left there. She glanced back at the front door and once their eyes met, he winked.

_To the beautiful gem,_

_We shall see each other again._

She really hadn't expect such sweet words coming from the guy who was practically eating her with his eyes. But she figured all players were like this; always getting what they want. With an exasperated sigh, she resumed to her duties.

* * *

When she got home, after a long and busy Tuesday, her feet were killing her. She made a mental note to wear more comfortable shoes to work for tomorrow. Stepping into the shower, she remembered the note. The note from that ginger who seemed to think he could sweep her off her feet. Yeah, right...

He was good looking, she noticed. But his overly stroked ego made her want to punch him in the face. She disliked people like him. But the boy was trying, she could give him that. It's just the fling type of thing isn't for her. She was nowhere flirty or sensual. She was just an awkward girl, odd and indifferent to relationships. She wasn't a romantic type of girl. The only experience she got was from her long time ex, John.

She had met him in the bar. The bar that she worked in weekend nights. She played guitar in a band. John was in another band, too, and they were both introduced by her friend Pattie. Pattie was a bartender, an average redheaded woman. John was very attractive; his blue eyes captivated her. John was her first kiss, her first ever serious relationship - if you could call it that... She gave him everything, even her virtue. But things escalated quickly from that. He grew tired of her, and just like that, he dumped her.

She figured he might have cheated on her. All musicians do. She just promised herself not to fall for that game again. That illusion that made her believe she was in love. Of course she wasn't. And she never will.

The next morning, she got ready for work and refreshed her thoughts from last night. She wasn't gonna let that redhead ruin her day. She hoped he didn't stick to his word, she wasn't in any mood to deal with that prick. But, as she was getting out of the kitchens, tying her apron, she could make out the mane of red hair in one of the tables. Actually, the one far in the back, the one he sat last time.

"You got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself. She gripped her notepad tightly, and her pen in the other hand, almost breaking it in half. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, walking over to his table.

When she was making her way over to his table, she could make out the mischievous glint that his eyes held. He was looking back at her, and that stupid grin needed to disappear from his handsome face.

"Morning, Ruby," he greeted her. "Ah...you look very lovely today."

"Good morning," she tried not to grit her teeth. "Thank you. What can I get you to drink?"

"What, no compliment back?"

She still held the forced smile. "You got a haircut. It's suits you well."

He chuckled.

"Yes. I cut it yesterday. Do you like it, then?"

"Your drink, sir?"

"Please, call me Fred."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just doing my job here," she pursed her lips, chin held up high.

"I see you're not from around here," he looked her up and down, ignoring her comment. "Are you American?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business. We have coffee, tea, orange juice, what would you like, sir?"

"A coffee. And it's pretty much my business, since we are getting to know each other, darling," he gave a lazy smile as she handed him the menu.

"I'll be right back," she turned and left quickly. The git was getting the best of her. She wasn't gonna let her guard down. She needed to be polite for the sake of her job, but she feared he might break any control she had.

Just as she said, she was back with his coffee. "Are you ready to order?"

"Sure. I'll have...eggs - scrambled eggs - and bacon," she scribbled down, and when she was about to take the menu from his grasp, he pulled it back slightly. Her eyes met his, annoyed and fiery. She made to grab them again, but this time he didn't pull away. Instead, he didn't lose his grip on it. They both held the menu, not wanting to give the other one the satisfaction of surrender.

At last, he let go with a smirk.

He sat there waiting for his breakfast. His fingertips were drumming on the table, his right hand was feeling his wand through the fabric of the jeans. He was sure this girl was a Muggle. This whole place was packed with Muggles. He looked around, no faces he could recognize. He was thinking of George, and how he was doing alone in the shop. It's not the first time he has ever dealt with customers alone, it was just that he felt a bit sorry for letting him alone today. He knew his brother was already stressed, but he thought this little 'delay' wouldn't hurt much.

She came back with his food and placed them delicately in front of him. This time, she wasn't smiling, she was looking annoyed and angry. He couldn't help but to feel a little pride to be able to get under her skin. Maybe he could get under her skirt if he wanted to. Clearing his throat, he said thanks and she walked away.

He ate his breakfast at an impossibly slow pace. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to go. Not yet. It was not for the girl, he reasoned. But it wasn't also for his job; he loved his job. Pranks are his passion. Perhaps it was the fact that this new found thrill for the chase of a new affair had him seated here. Perhaps...

When he finished, he walked over to the cashier. He was about to pay, but he soon realized that his wallet was not in his pockets. He felt alarmed for a second there, but then, he felt a light hand tapping his shoulder. She was right behind him, holding his dragon-skin wallet. He laughed a bit as he took it from her hands.

"Thank you, Bee," he smiled.

"Oh, so now we're into nicknames?" she arched her eyebrow critically. If he thought she looked fierce before he was sorely mistaken.

"Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"

"No," she answered without hesitation. "Have a good day, Frodo."

"Frodo?" he asked as she walked away from him. He didn't know who or what this _Frodo _was, so he paid the bill and left, slightly confused.

* * *

_AN: So there you have it. I decided to make this Fred a bit more of a crude boy. Please, let me know what you think. :]_


	2. Chapter 2

_While the sun is bright _

_Or in the darkest night _

_No one knows _

_She comes and goes _

_"Ruby Tuesday"_

_- Rolling Stones_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter Two: She Comes And Goes**

* * *

A day has passed since she last saw that ginger. Not that she missed his presence... she told herself that it was just strange not seeing him around since his last visit. She hoped it would stay that way. Today, she had the day off, so she decided to go and do some shopping. It was hot and sunny outside, she decided to wear some shorts and a loose t-shirt. She always wore t-shirts. She was never the 'feminine' type of girl. Not that she was all Tomboy, but she just didn't find the reason in dressing up and doll-up just to catch someone's eye.

_Maybe that's why I'm single, _she thought to herself.

She sighed as she looked in the mirror of her bathroom. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but she wasn't bothered by that. She was taught there is beauty in everything, but everybody is too blind to see it. Once she was ready, she grabbed her purse and keys, and left to the parking lot.

Her car wasn't a luxurious one, but she loved it anyway. It was a black Fastback Ford Mustang '67. It was an old card she was able to afford. Besides, the old man who sold it to her was kind enough to lower the price. His reasons were humble, he felt his clock was ticking and he didn't want to let his car behind, in the hand of vandalism or getting picked up and smashed. And she gladly took the responsibility to take care of the Muscle car.

She arrived at the super market and quickly grabbed a cart. She got out her list of groceries out and started browsing. Today, the market wasn't too full like it always was, but she could still see a long line in the two cashiers that were open today. Then, she remembered she didn't have Nutella anymore. That's when she went back, almost running, to the isle number 5. And that's when she saw _him._

"Oh, you," she spoke, getting his attention. His eyebrows furrowed as she went and grabbed her Nutella, and then turned to go back to where she came from. But, then he smiled.

"No, it's not me."

She turned back to him, and after seconds of pondering on what he said, a knowing look appeared on her face. "Yeah... I forgot, you're the twin, right?"

"Yes. George," he grinned. "I take it he didn't make a nice impression, did he?"

"Oh, no, no..." she rolled her eyes. "Where is the devil anyway?"

He chuckled. "He's at work. But don't worry, I'll tell him you said 'hi'."

Her eyes widened and quickly shook her head. "Please, don't! You're not helping."

"Believe me, acting disinterested won't stop him," he walked over to her. "He likes the challenge. And you're quite the challenge."

"Wow, thanks," she said, "that makes me feel way better."

"You'll be fine... You look tough," he laughed and patted her on the shoulder before walking to the other way. "See you...?"

"Ruby," she answered. He waved and she waved back before turning to the long awaiting line ahead.

"Hello, Ruby," greeted her the short, plump cashier.

"Hello, Sally. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled a little too brightly. Despite her overwhelmed weekends at the marked, she always kept space for the happy times. "I see you were talking with that redhead - who is he, by the way?"

She knew the woman liked to start rumors, and sometimes she was too nosy, but she feigned indifference. "Oh, he's just a customer from the cafe."

"I see," the woman smiled again before giving her the total amount. Ruby paid and carried the bags towards her car.

* * *

After she ate and showered, she thought about visiting her family. It's not like she wasn't grateful or held a grudge, but she knew she wasn't what her parents wanted her to be. She tried her hardest, but she only failed harder. She knew she was a bit pessimistic, but that's just the way she is. Always feeling the least favored, by her family or by anyone else. She tried not to let it get her down, but sometimes it was too damn hard not to get sad and cry. It's been a while since she hadn't cried...

Despite it all, she decided best to go and pay a visit. Better have them criticizing her while there than having them accusing her of never bothering to see them. They were like that.

She figured she had to dress more nicely. They didn't take too kindly the way she portrayed herself. They said the rock and roll life was never a way to live. Of course, like always, she ignored their comments. Grabbing a pair of sky blue jeans and a white shirt, she tied her hair in a ponytail.

When she got there, she saw another car already parked in front of hers. By the look of it, it was her sister's; Rachel. Rachel was her older sister, she was what her parents longed for, a graduated lawyer. They always took pride in her, always comparing her to her sister. Ruby felt proud of her, she loved them dearly, but this little game of trying to bring her down was getting old. It was draining.

She rang the doorbell and waited.

After a few seconds, the door opened and revealed a very tired-looking father. He smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but to grin like the Cheshire cat. Her father was the only man who has ever truly loved her. She hugged him and he squeezed her like he used to when she was little.

"How nice to see you, my little princess," he kissed her forehead. "Come in."

She stepped inside and inhaled - instantly the smell of coffee hit her nostrils - and left her purse on the coffee table. "Where's mom? I figured Rachel is here, is she?"

"Yes, they're over there in the kitchen," he replied. "Come. They've got cake," he smiled as he led her into the kitchen. Her old kitchen.

"Hello, mom," she said. She was about to greet her sister too, but her mother spoke first.

"What brings you here?"

Ruby felt like an intruder here, in her own home, or what it used to be her home. She felt uneasy, but she didn't want it to show. "I just came to visit - wanted to see how you were doing... Hey, Rachel," this time, her gaze fell upon her sister. She smiled at her while grabbing a slice of cake.

"So, now you remember us?" he mother spoke in a cold tone. She grimaced inwardly. Her mother was always they type of cold woman, never showing too much emotion; unlike her dad, he showed his love for life in every way possible. Sometimes she wondered how did they end up together.

"Easy, Mary..." her father spoke. "She just came to visit. Let's not start again."

"I'm not starting anything. It's just that it's been a while since you came the last time. We couldn't even find you on your birthday! Where were you?" she noticed the rise in her mother's voice. Once she started yelling, no one could shut her up...

"I was working!"

"Yes. You're _always _working!"

"You know what? I'm done here. I don't know why did I even come here, clearly where I'm not welcomed," she said, her voice was slightly breaking. She didn't want to break down here in front of them. Not anymore. "I'm so sorry, dad. I'll come back another time-"

"No, don't come back," he mother piped in. By that time, she couldn't listen to her anymore. Her sister was trying to calm her down, and her father was taking her to the front door, gently. She could see the disappointment in his eyes. His big, brown eyes she inherited from him.

"Don't listen to her," he broke the silence. "You know she's not... stable. Do not take it too personally. She loves you - we all love you."

"Thanks, daddy," she sniffed. Her nose was already getting stuffed, but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Why don't you wait here for your sister? Let me call her," but before she could protest, he held up a hand, indicating to silence and calm down. He went inside and she waited.

Her sister came out, and she noticed she was looking stressed out. "You really know how to make things better, don't you?" she spoke in a tired sort of way. "Why do you always have to ruin it, huh?"

Ruby just stood there, bewildered. She couldn't believe her sister was telling her this. If this came from her mother it wouldn't affect her too much. At least not more than it did now. "I don't know what you're on about, but it is not my intention to ruin your precious moments with your family," she said venomously.

"Well, it certainly seems like. You've always been jealous. You shouldn't," she said in a more soft tone. "I am your sister."

"I am not jealous," she said indignantly. "I have never been. I am hurt."

Rachel scoffed. "Hurt from what? You were the one who made the choice. _You _were the one who turned your back on us! Your decisions in life are foolish, and you know it."

"But you all figured out this day would finally come. The day I make my own decisions. The day I start my _own _damn life, and you can't interfere anymore," a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off.

"Yes, you're right. But you also got to understand that you weren't alone. You had a family that cared for you and only wanted what's best for you..."

"_Had?_" she repeated. "Are you saying I don't have one anymore? Am I disowned?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"You know, I'm tired, I have to get ready for work," she started to walk over to her car. Not caring what her sister had to say anymore. "I'll see you when I can."

"When you can or when you want?"

She glanced back at Rachel; he wavy, long hair shining in the sun. Her sister was always the beautiful type. She had tons of boyfriends and friends, her presence was always wanted; she was desired. Whereas Ruby, she was a loner who didn't shine in her own light. Always lurking in the shadows. "Yeah... when I want to see your face again. Good bye."

She was driving back. Her parent's home was a little too far from hers, so it took about 45 minutes, or more, to get there. When she arrived home, if she could call it that, she instantly went for her guitar and started playing. She worked at nights in a bar as a musician. Only for three nights, though.

This is what calmed her. Music.

She was at it for about almost an hour. She needed to get ready for work. Placing her white Fender Stratocaster on her bed, she walked over to her wardrobe and started to pick out her clothes for tonight's performance. Her band - well, it wasn't _her _band. It was more of her friend's Dominic. They met there in the bar. She was asking for a job with Mr. Rogers, the owner, and that's when she met Dominic. He was very friendly and very kind to give her a chance. It was Dominic, her, Mitchell, and Naomi. They mostly played covers of Rock and Roll's greatest hits, sometimes what the crowd would ask of.

Deciding on wearing black leather pants, her iconic style, and a white Chiffon shirt with leather boots and a studded belt. Putting on her black Fedora hat on, courtesy of Mitch on her birthday, she grabbed her guitar and amplifier and left.

* * *

When she arrived at the bar, the place was already packed with drunks. There were mostly older men, but also there were groupies in almost every corner. Either wanting to get laid, or wanting to get wasted and inhale their problems away. Ironically enough, she wasn't a druggie. Sure, she had drunk before, she had smoked the Cannabis, but she has never taken any other drugs. She didn't feel the need to get so lost like that. Music was her only drug, and she was quite alright with that.

"Hey, gem," Pattie, the bartender greeted her with one of her many nicknames.

"Hey, Pats, how's business?"

"Packed! Oh, hey, Don was looking for you," Ruby nodded and went on the mini backstage.

They all were already there, she thought maybe she was a little late, but not too much to get her in trouble. They started practicing and getting the last touches ready. Tonight, they were gonna perform a cover of Led Zeppelin's "Black Dog". She hoped tonight her thoughts would vanish from her mind. And they did, but only to fill her mind with new ones. Once she stepped out to the stage with her band mates, she saw that made of red hair she came to recognize ever since that bloody Tuesday.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself before starting the show.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't question why she needs to be so free _

_She'll tell you it's the only way to be_

_"__Ruby Tuesday"_

_- Rolling Stones_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter Three: Free Bird**

* * *

He, of all people, had to be here... of all places. She just pursed her lips and began to ready her instruments. And then, the show began.

After a few covers it was time for their break. Some other bands performed here, too, they weren't the only ones. She dreaded the fact that she had to come out of the backstage. If she stayed there one more minute she might pass out from the heat, and besides, she didn't want to witness some groupies snogging the daylights out of any band members. But still, she didn't want to get out. _He _was out there. Why was he here anyways?

Sucking on a breath, which she eventually choked out, she stepped out the painted red door into the bar. As always, some drunks were arguing with each other, and some even tried to hit on her. Luckily they were too drunk for her to be able to slip away.

She made it to the lonely stool in the corner and sat there quickly before someone could take her place. Pattie came with her favorite drink in hand, already prepared. She muttered a 'thanks' before sipping her drink quietly. The man who sat on her left side turned to her and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even utter a word, she held up her hand and told him she was not interested.

The man scoffed at her bitchy attitude and stood abruptly, already regretting it since he was a bit tipsy; he swayed slightly and walked away. It was a matter of seconds before the man came back and sat again on the chair. She thought maybe he forgot something - or maybe he was persistent on getting her attention - but, when she heard his voice, she stiffened for a moment. She sighed in resignation. This ginger was more persistent than the other hobo.

"Who would have ever thought..." he drawled in, "to find you here. Fate has crossed our paths again. I didn't know you could play guitar, lest be in a band."

"Well, isn't life full of surprises?" she bit back sarcastically. It seemed to be her only weapon against him.

"Indeed," he looked around the place before settling his gaze back to her. She was staring straight ahead of her, at the wall with a poster of a triangle with a rainbow. _Odd, _he thought.

"How did you find me?" she now turned to him, her voice demanding.

"That fella, I think his name was Callum, from the cafe."

"I'll have to talk to him later," she inwardly cursed at her coworker. "Well..." she said, while getting up from the stool, the Margarita she was drinking was now empty. "It was not nice seeing you again, but I have to go."

"Aw, come now... I can buy you another drink," he frowned. He was actually enjoying this... this _conversation_, if you can call it that. Of all, this one seemed to be the nicest one.

"No, thanks," she was walking away now, he noticed a group of people on a corner. He figured they were her band mates.

"She can be tough, but she's really sweet," came a gruff voice in front of him. "When she wants to."

"Really?" he asked, finding this new information a bit interesting.

"My name's Pattie," she held out her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Fred," he shook her hand. "But why does she put up a wall, then?" he genuinely asked. This seemed a little weird. Something had to happen to her if she acted warily towards him, or anyone.

"Oh, you know... It's just what a heart break does to ya," she shrugged. Clearly, this woman didn't give a shit if Ruby wanted her to share her personal problems. "He seemed like a nice fella, but looks could be so deceiving."

"Uh, who?"

"You don't know him. He sometimes plays here with his gang of idiots; he's in a band, too."

"I see..." he wondered how this guy looked. She didn't look like the type to fall for 'the player', but then again, maybe she fell for the wrong guy and now that's why she's so cold. Maybe.

"But keep trying, will ya?" she brought him out of his thoughts. "I keep tellin' her not to give up on love, ya know? You're young... night is young, you should have fun, eh?

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as he stood up and left the Muggle money on the table. "Thanks."

He left and walked over to a dark and isolated alley before apparating into his shop. The light in the top window announced that George was still up, packing. He had spent the past days helping his twin pack his things into boxes. They didn't have much stuff, but once they noticed all of the things they kept stuffing either under their beds, or in their closets, made him realize he should swipe this flat clean.

When he opened the door to their room, he saw George sitting cross-legged on the floor, from what it looks like, he was holding open a photo album. His eyebrows furrowed as he walked over to his twin and sat next to him on the dusty floor.

"What's that you got, mate?" he asked George.

"An old family album. Look," he said, pointing a finger on a (moving) picture of them. It was the two of them dressed in their Quidditch uniform, about in their 3rd year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I look quite sexy," he grinned. George only tutted annoyingly before turning the page.

"Do you remember this? The Yule Ball?"

Fred scoffed, "how could I not? It was the most embarrassing moment for our dear Ronnie, of course I'll never let him live it down."

"You got that right," he said while flipping on some more pages. "Mind if I take this with me?"

"Not at all. You can have it," he said thoughtfully. He was staring at the wooden floor.

George closed the album and placed it inside an open box next to him. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"About?" he tore his gaze away from the floor, looking back at his other half.

"Well, for one, you seem awfully quiet. And second, you are quite thoughtful. You are actually thinking!"

"Nothing, really. This bar was okay, though... Maybe I'll go back tomorrow," he yawned. He stood up and stretched. He walked over to his wardrobe and took out his sleeping pants.

"Did you see her?" George stood up, too, dusting his denims. "The cafe girl," he said when his brother gave him a confused look. "I know you went to look for her."

"Fine. Yes, I went to look for her," he finally admitted. "She plays in a band. I never saw that one coming..."

"Yeah, well, she's got that tough look, you know. What do they call it? Ah, yes, punk."

"Hmm..." was all he replied before closing the bathroom door and getting ready for a shower. _A punk._

* * *

After that night's performance, she went back to her apartment. Her mood was dropping from infuriated to sorrow. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt as though she left something back at the bar. She thought maybe it was the alcohol in her system, making her feel lost, but she wasn't sure.

The night was actually going alright. After the ginger, of course. She was having fun one moment, and the next, she was sitting in a corner, drinking another Margarita. She felt... lonely.

Instead of going to sleep instantly, like she's used to, she got out her guitar and started playing the blues. Slowly filling the hole in her aching heart and feeding her soul. Music really made her world a little lighter. But she needed something else...

Something needed to fill that hole in her life. That piece of puzzle that she lost a long ago.

"Maybe I should get a pet," she whispered to herself. She did this often, since she was a loner. "Maybe I should go to sleep now," she said as she placed her only friend back into its place. She went to her bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next day was a lovely Saturday. The sky was sunny, but it wasn't hot unlike yesterday. She thought it best to go to the university today. She was studying the arts, something she completely lost herself into, but not as much as music. Though both were in the same category. She showered, ate a lame breakfast, and got her stuff ready to go.

The painting she has been creating the past weeks was almost at its last touches. She thought it still needed more time, but her mentor said it was looking pretty good. Mr. Watts was the Professor, he was a very nice man, probably around his fifties. He had the grey hair pulled into a tiny bun and his goatee looked very stylish. He has helped her with many wise quotes and advises. He seemed to understand when the world couldn't listen.

After finishing with the portrait, she drove back home. If home was meant to be a cold, lonely place, then she didn't want one. Her flat seemed colder than ever. Or maybe it was just her. She took a much needed nap, for she had a night show of some Beatles' covers.

* * *

When she awoke at 7 pm, she made herself some dinner and showered afterwards. She got her crimson tights on, a golden blouse, and her golden booties. She got her guitar and headed for her work.

The place looked the same, nothing unusual, except the fact that her new 'friend' was sitting in the spot he was before, next to hers. She sighed heavily. She just walked straight over to the backstage and waited there. Her mates weren't there yet. It looks like she was quite early.

Alas, the arrived and began the show. Tonight, the place was filled more with older people. Mod-rockers of the sixties. The Fab Four's loyal fans. The lads will never go out of style no matter what. Times are changing, but their music still lives on.

When their shift ended, she headed over to the other side of the bar, where the pool tables were at. The restrooms were near, so she escaped into them. She didn't know why, but her heart was hammering a bit too fast. She didn't know why. Once she walked out of there, she smashed into someone's chest. _A very hard chest, _she thought. When she looked up she had to suppress an eye roll.

"There you are, love. I was looking for you," he smirked at her flustered face. "You can't hide from me."

"Is that so?" she arched an eyebrow. "Just watch me," she said before getting back into the women's restroom. She knew this was childish, but she really didn't want to deal with him now. Not ever.

Three knocks came from outside. She knew it was him, but she still hadn't moved. Another knock came. Nothing.

"If you don't come out I'm gonna burst inside, I don't care if the girls scream at me," she heard him speak through the door. "You know I'll do it! I will drag you out if I have to."

She muttered a curse under her breath before coming out. The lights outside the restrooms were very low, so she could only make out half of his face. Even in the dark his eyes shone in mischief. She gave him the 'once over' before looking back into his eyes. She wondered if she stared at him far too long, for he was smirking down at her, a knowing look across his facial features.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Are you a bit cocky?" she retorted. She just wanted to wipe that stupid smug look on his face that she hated so much.

"Aren't you a bit bitchy?" by the look on her face he could see she was taken aback. That was all he could see before her fist came in contact with his nose. His vision blurred in a matter of seconds; after seeing mixed colors behind his eyelids, he opened his eyes and instantly his hands came in contact with his broken nose. He was about to retort some insulting comment, but she wasn't there anymore.

He began to look for her, but she was completely out of his sight. He muttered a few obscenities before walking into the men's restroom. No one was there, luckily, so he stood in front of a broken mirror and inspected his nose. From the looks of it, it was indeed broken. _She had a bloody iron fist,_ he thought in irritation. He performed a healing spell and cleaned himself afterwards.

When he stepped out he thought about apologizing. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. She was in all of her right to feel offended... insulted. But the punch was still uncalled for. She could have just slapped him, but no! She had to punch him right in the nose.

He thought it was best to leave now. Some men who were standing by the pool tables were arguing, in a few minutes they will be starting a fight. As he was walking down the path outside he caught her slim figure next to a muscle car. She was getting her things inside of it. He walked over to her and, at the sound of his footsteps, she looked up.

"What do you want? Another punch?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her defiant look was just so tempting.

"Calm down," he held his hands up in surrender. "I came here to... to apologize for being a git."

Her eyebrows furrowed and for a second, her facade of a tough girl faltered. She looked really confused, so he continued. "Although, you should be apologizing to _me_."

She scoffed loudly and her facade was on again. "You deserved it! And I don't forgive you, so you can turn back t-"

"Let me buy you a drink," he cut her off. It looked like she was pondering on his suggestion, and he was right because she nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll accept your drink. But just one."

"Brilliant," he grinned, "after you."

They walked back inside the pub and sat on a table for two near the entrance. Another band was playing on stage and she started bobbing her head to the rhythm. He came back with two drinks and sat in front of her. She slowly took a hold of her drink and eyed him suspiciously. Surely, she didn't think he might have placed a pill in there, would he? After the first sip, she placed it back and waited.

"Tell me something about yourself," he broke the silence.

"Um... What do you want to know?" she gave him a rather funny look, but she was willing to answer his dumb questions.

"For a start, where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter where I come from. I am from anywhere."

"Anywhere?" he said incredulously. He tried to guess if this was just another sarcastic answer, or if she was genuinely saying that because she felt it.

"Yes. And you?"

"From a little village called Ottery St Catchpole. What about your family?"

"I live alone," she replied, her eyes darkened at the mention of them.

"Yes, but... I mean, how many siblings do you have or..." he trailed off.

"It's just my parents and one sister. She's older than me. And what about yours?"

"Well," he started, "my two parents and my six brothers and one little sister."

The look on her face was priceless. Her mouth hung open in awe and shock. "I feel bad for your little sister. Now, I don't know your other brothers besides your twin, but just with you she has more than enough..."

"I can't help it. I'm loveable," he grinned. She just rolled her eyes. "You're the only person who doesn't like me, and I don't know why," he joked.

"Ha. Wonder why..."

They stayed silent for a moment. Each of them submerged in their own thoughts. She was thinking about her life, her career, her job, and her relationships. Whereas, he was thinking finding a way to get her to tell him something more personal. Looking back at her, he watched her as she was biting on her lower lip; lost in thought. Right now, she looked fragile, unlike her fiery self. He actually liked this, when she wasn't being sarcastic and defensive. Like they were actually friends and not some old, arguing couple.

Her eyes met his and he felt a tugging in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed hard before clearing his throat. She blinked a few times before looking away from him. Her cheeks turned a bit pinkish, though it was dark inside, he was able to see them. It made him smile. She finished her drink and stood up.

"Thank you for the drink. It was nice talking with you, but I got to go now."

"Are you actually admitting you enjoyed my company?" he smirked.

"Don't push it," she glared. "Well, bye bye."

He stood up and walked her out. She was about to protest, but he told her it was safer if he walked her to her car, saying something about being a gentleman. Before she could close the door he stopped her.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"No. Not tomorrow, why?"

"Can I... uh, see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Mm... maybe. I don't know," was all she said before closing the car.

He knew that was a 'no', but he didn't care. At least they made progress. He knew she didn't work tomorrow at the cafe - thanks to her buddy Callum - so he wondered where would she be. He didn't want to appear as a stalker, but he wanted to know where she lived. Just in case...

Even if he asked, he knew she wouldn't tell him. She seemed like an independent woman. A free bird, always going with the wind. He wondered if he was the same. George was gonna get married, Ron was already married, Ginny too, Bill and Percy also. That only left him and Charlie. Out of the two, he knew Charlie would never marry.

As he watched her car disappear in the highway, he walked back to the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

_She just can't be chained_

_To a life where nothing's gained_

_And nothing's lost_

_At such a cost_

_"Ruby Tuesday"_

_- Rolling Stones_

**oOoOo**

**Chapter Four: Ferris Wheel**

* * *

She spent her entire Sunday morning sleeping, not even getting up to have some breakfast. Her afternoon was spent in Mr. Watts' studio. By evening she finished her paint; Mr. Watts was glad to take it to his exhibition. It was just a nice gesture of him to take it, she honestly didn't like her own pieces of art, but her instructor insisted she was more than fair in her work. By night, she didn't have to go to the bar and play, so she spent it in her backyard; reading a book.

The next morning, she was up and ready to go to the cafe. She didn't like Mondays at all, but this time, she felt it was alright. That is, until she spotted Fred coming in and sitting on the same table he has sat ever since he first stepped in this place. With a glance towards her, she acknowledged him with a nod and proceeded to get her stuff ready.

"Good morning," she said as she placed the menu on the table and got her pen at the ready. "What can I get you to drink?"

For some reason, he felt weird. She was smiling. Actually smiling at _him_. He didn't want to admit it, but it made him feel absolutely happy that finally she was showing this kind of attention to him. He smiled back at her and ordered a coffee. He waited, and when she came back, she handed him the mug, in his hands... He was astounded at first, but he gladly took the mug from her hands. His hands came in contact with hers, and at that moment, he felt a slight jolt of electricity run through him. He got to touch her hands - and they were the softest flesh he had ever come in contact with. And it was the first time he ever felt her skin.

Even if the contact was for a mere second, he felt like this was the closest he could get to her. For now...

She cleared he throat, "are you ready to order?"

When he looked up at her face, he saw the tiny little blush spread over her pale cheeks. He smiled. "Yes, Ruby. I'll have some pancakes, bacon, uh... a..." he was actually looking over the menu. After he ordered she left. And he waited.

After he ate his breakfast, when he was paying for the bill, she passed by him and he stopped her. She was holding some dirty dishes, but she still stopped and looked at him. "Hey, uh... c- are you free today?"

She was about to decline whatever offer he was to give her, but when she glanced into his eyes, she saw the hopeful look he was giving her. Pretty much the same one he gave her back in the bar, on Saturday. "Yeah... I think so. Why?"

"There's going to be a carnival in town. I was hoping if you wanna come with me- us, I mean," the way he was rubbing the back of his neck made her think he was actually asking her on a date. But she refused to let that go through her head.

"Who's us?"

"George and his fiancé, and of course your sponsor," he was back to his normal self by now. "Yes?"

"I don't know..." she said. She wasn't sure if she wanted to form a friendship with him. The idea wasn't all bad, but she's been on that road before. She was about to open her mouth and speak, but he interrupted her.

"Please," he was doing it again; the eyes. _His hazel eyes, _she thought. When she nodded, he grinned from ear to ear. He continued, "what time do you get off?"

"Around 5 pm."

"Alright, then," he gave her the directions to the carnival after he offered to pick her up - which she refused politely. "See you there at 7."

"Okay. See you then," she awkwardly smiled as he made his way to the exit.

* * *

When she got home, she instantly took a much needed shower and even used a little make up. She was feeling ridiculous! She had never dolled-up for a guy before, so why now? She also took a lot of time on picking out her outfit. At the end, she opted for her old David Bowie t-shirt and a pair of dark denims with her grey converse. She knew she wasn't being too feminine, but she wanted to keep this casual - and _not _a date. Why in the world would he ask her out on one anyway?

She followed his directions and got there at 7 something. She wasn't being punctual, but she didn't like being late either. As she was waiting for them, she was looking around her. A lot of kids were running everywhere; wanting to get into all the games. There was once a time in her life when she used to be this excited, this innocent desire to run wild and free. Now she does it still, but not for the same reasons.

When she spotted the pair of redheads along with a brown-haired girl - who she figured was George's fiancé - she took off her sunglasses and walked up to meet them.

"Hey! You made it," said one of the twins. She didn't know them too damn well to pick them apart, so she just gave a tiny smile and nodded, unsure. "I'm George," he continued, "and this is my lovely fiancé, Katie."

The girls shook hands and shared names. Fred and George shared a look before George took Katie by the hand and led her to a booth. Ruby felt more awkward than ever in her life. She didn't want to be alone with him, but it's not like she hasn't before.

"So..." he spoke, "should we eat or get on the rides first?"

"Uh... I don't think that would be a good idea. The rides first."

"The rides then."

The first ride they got on was one of the less extremes. She insisted on it, saying she would go back if he refused, so he had no other choice but to accept. The ride was nice and they felt a bit better; having gotten rid of the little nerves they've built up before coming here. The next ride was the Bumper cars. She had to admit this one was a lot of fun, but he was so mean every time he had to bump her. She almost went out flying, but he apologized, so it was all fun.

The next one was the one that looks like a spaceship. She has been in that one before and she was hesitant at first, but after he threatened to get her onto the Roller Coaster, she surrendered. At the end, they both had a laugh.

After more dizzy rides, they walked into the House of Mirrors. They were laughing hysterically at their own distorted images. The one where he looked like a midget almost killed her.

There was one point where he had to drag her to the ones that looked like hammers. She was holding onto the rails of the steps, she almost lost her nails because of her death like grip. At last, he left her outside and he went alone. It would have been more amusing if she'd gotten on it, but he thought better to let her be. As he got out, he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Ruby talking with another lad. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this, but he didn't like it. She came with _him,_ wasn't that rude of her?

He walked over to them, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenching. He wasn't even aware of that fact; he was only paying attention to the way she was looking at the other guy. She almost seemed shy...

"Is this who you came with?" asked the dark-haired male. Fred was already by her side and didn't miss a beat at the way the man gave him the once-over. "Gingerbread," the man scoffed.

"John, that's not very nice," she scolded him. Apparently, she knew him. That only left Fred feeling like a third wheel. The man named John only laughed.

"Ah... I'm only joking, baby," he said. At that nickname, Fred felt a pang in his chest, but he ignored it.

"Okay, so... I- we have to go now," she spoke, already the tension building between them. John only flicked his cigar and walked the other way. When she turned to look at her companion, she noticed he was awfully quiet.

"Who was that?" he asked her. More like demanded, judging by his tone of voice.

She took a few seconds to answer his question. "John, my ex-boyfriend."

He gave her a hard look before softening a little. He was getting easily annoyed. "But why did he call you _baby_?" he spat. It seemed his tongue was talking on his own, since he didn't know where these questions were coming from. Surely he wouldn't care if people called her 'baby'.

"I... I don't know," she said in a low voice, he could barely hear her over the crowd. By now, he wasn't meeting her eyes, so she asked, "why? Is it bothering you?"

"No. Not at all," he replied, still not looking at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw George and Katie coming over to them. His twin could already smell the tension from afar.

"Are you getting into more rides?" George asked them.

"Yeah. I was thinking of going to the Music Express over there," she pointed at the ride on the other side. "It's my favorite."

"Let's get in line then," said Katie.

After that ride, the boys got on the Pirate Ship. She wasn't going to step in that one. No. All except that one... That one was the worst, followed closely by the Drop Tower. She stayed with Katie, talking about some other rides and such.

They got into a Roller Coaster, the Tea Cups, a carousel, and even on the Drop Tower - which she hated so much. At last, the only ride left was the Ferris Wheel. She didn't want to get on this one, specially when Katie and George were getting in together... as couples. She sighed as Fred led her to a Gondola.

A few minutes passed when he spoke. "I'm sorry for reacting like that back there."

She had an idea as to what was he referring, but she only nodded, not wanting to touch the topic once more. It seemed he didn't want to either because he kept quiet.

More minutes passed when she felt something on top of her hand, which was laying flat next to her on the seat. She glanced at it and saw Fred's hand on top of hers. Her eyes averted to his, they were piercing her back. His other hand came up to her cheek and cupped it. Her eyes widened at the contact. His gaze flickered to her lips, then back up to her eyes again. He was leaning in, slowly, and she discovered that she was, too, leaning in. She honestly didn't know why. The gap between them was so small they could feel their breaths against each other. At last, he closed the gap.

His lips crashed onto hers with force. Soon, their lips were moving against each other. The hand that was holding hers moved over to her waist, the one on her cheek just moved down to the back of her neck. Both of her arms sneaked around his neck, pulling him closer. With the arm around her waist, he hoisted her on his lap, the other gripping her hair tightly. Hers were doing the same, scratching his scalp and massaging it. He groaned lowly at the caress.

They were engrossed into each other that they didn't notice when the Ferris came to a stop. Lost in their tongues' dance, they jumped at the sound of someone opening the door to their gondola. Her face flushed and his paled. The man who had opened the door sheepishly turned away from them and gestured them to get out. She quickly got off of him and he followed her outside.

They were trying miserably to avert each other's eyes, looking anywhere but at themselves or their friends. Of course the couple noticed this, but didn't mention a thing about it. George and Katie left them, going the other way to where they came from.

Fred began to walk her back to her car, silently.

When they got there she was having trouble with opening the doors. Her hands were shaking a bit. His mind was racing frantically for anything to say, but he was at a loss of words. She turned back to him, she was going to bid him good night and get it over with, but apparently, he had other plans.

"I... really h- had so much fun," he said, inwardly face-palming at his lame comment. "C- can I see you again?"

"Does your boldness have no boundaries?" she said.

He looked bewildered. "What?"

"What happened back there was a mistake."

"_A mistake_?" he repeated. "Why- look... I want to know you more. I want to spend time with you! Is it so bad that I want that?" he was almost yelling at her. His temper rising with every word.

"Don't yell at me! And no, it's just... I don't want anything serious. I'm sorry," her voice almost broke from the tightening in her throat she was feeling.

"Is it your ex?"

"What?" her eyes gazed back at his before she looked down at the grass again. His gaze was penetrating her own.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" by now, she locked her gaze into his. He knew he was getting into personal territory, but he needed to know.

"Who the fuck told you that?" she almost screamed, too. "You don't know shit! You know nothing!"

"I know enough!" he was in front of her in an instant. "You can trust me... I don't mean you harm," he muttered. He was close to her again, almost blocking her between the car and himself.

"You can't trust no one... Trust gains you nothing but a knife to the back," she stepped away from him. "And lose everything. In the end, it's only you and your memories."

"Can't we at least try one step at a time? My intentions are good. I..." he chuckled, humorlessly, "I really like you - even when you're angry."

She gave him a tiny smile before speaking, "I don't want to just yet. I was in chains and I don't want to be caged anymore."

"I understand," he looked down. Her rejection hurt, but he knew how suffocation feels like. He has felt it before. "But don't expect me to give up. When I set my mind onto something, I fight for it."

"Is that so?" she teased him. This was all too funny all of a sudden. "I'd like to see you try," she said as she got into her car and closed the door.

"You just watch me," he winked.

* * *

_AN: I finished this very late... So let me know what you think._

_:]_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I AM SO SORRY for not updating these past weeks! Please, forgive me. I've been too busy with work and I barely have a day off. And second, my laptop is in a terrible coma. It won't turn on and all of my work erased, I think. I'm not sure when will I be able to fix it, but currently I'm using my brother's computer.**

_There's no time to lose, I heard her say _

_Catch your dreams before they slip away _

_"Ruby Tuesday"_

_- Rolling Stones_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter Five: Like The Stone**

* * *

Two days have passed since that 'date' on the carnival. It surprised her that she hadn't seen him, she was sure he would keep nagging on her. Specially after the kiss. She damned herself, she fell for what she was desperately trying not to. His words still ran through her mind, as well as his soft lips. She cursed herself every time he wandered in her head.

Today at work he hadn't come in. She figured either he was extremely busy with work, or he just simply forgot everything that happened. Truthfully, she didn't want to know. It was better this way.

When she got home from work, she checked her e-mail and saw her sister's message. It was short and to the point, but not exactly straight forward. She only told her to meet her in the Pharmacy next to the grocery shop. For what, she did not know.

She arrived there at said time and waited. Eventually, her sister came in her car and walked towards the entrance quickly. Ruby tried to ask her what's going on, but Rachel kept busy buying some medicines. At last, she got her answer.

"Father had a heart attack," Rachel blurted out. Ruby's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock.

"When?"

"Yesterday..."

"And you waited until today to let me know?" she glared. She couldn't believe they didn't call her right away. "Why?"

"I'm sorry. We just didn't want to worry you," Rachel looked down. "But I'm telling you now, so you can visit him. He's not well, but he's better than yesterday."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Are you going?" Rachel asked her retreating form.

"Of course," she confirmed as she got into her car and drove.

Right as she arrived in her parent's home, she almost fell on her knees for getting out at such a speed. Her heart was racing and she felt this pain in her chest that she hadn't felt a long time ago. She knew it could come back as quickly as it left, so she had to control herself by breathing deeply.

Cracking open her father's door, she could feel the atmosphere change. Suddenly it all felt depressing. Her father's figure laying on the bed, so tired, so sad, left her feeling sorrow. He was awake because he turned to her as she stepped inside. The smile he gave her was one of comfort, but it still appeared tired.

"Ruby," he whispered, "my little princess. Come here," he held out his arms for her. She returned the hug and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Daddy, how are you feeling?" she knew he felt tired, but she saw it fit to ask for his health first than anything.

"I'm better now, child. Don't worry for me."

"But you're my father, of course I'm going to worry," he smiled gently at her and she couldn't help the tears that fell down to her cheeks. He stretched his arm and wiped them away, like he used to when she was a child.

"When you were born, your mother wanted to name you Lucy," he spoke. His voice strained, but still held that hint of amusement to it. "Like the song. But after we realized you were gonna arrived in July, we decided to name you Ruby, like the stone."

Her eyes lit up like that of a child's when hearing a bed time story.

"We all love you, never doubt that," she nodded. "Life is never fair, but we are lucky to have each other. I couldn't have it any other way, if you ask me."

She wanted to speak, but she knew where he was going to, so she just waited patiently.

"Know that when we have to go, we will part to a better life and rest our souls. But if you want to be at peace let those around you know how important they are and how much you appreciate them. My baby girl, I want the best for you, but only you know what is it," he pointed to her heart.

"Thank you," she whispered out. There was a tightening in her throat, unable to swallow it back.

After that little chat with her father, she felt emotionally drained. She knew one day her parents had to go, but she didn't want it to be this soon. Her sister bid her good night and she left. Before falling asleep she played some tunes, mellow tunes, she expressed what she couldn't say into musical notes.

* * *

On Thursday, she had the day free, but her mind wasn't liberating at all. It kept imprisoned in pessimism, making everything seem worthless. She didn't want to go back to the way she was before. She feared _that _would happen again if she did... Her life was going good, until now. She needed a distraction.

She spent the rest of the day reading and baking. She wasn't much of a cook, but she did pride herself in baking pies and brownies. Sometimes she had a sweet tooth, but most of the time she had a knack for the sour. After calling to check on her father, she sighed in contentment. He was better. That little thought chanted in her mind like a mantra, soothing her restless mind. She got herself ready for the night.

Arriving at the bar, she noticed it wasn't all packed up like it always is. Being Thursday she didn't give it much thought. Tonight she just didn't care. As usual, she was greeted by Pattie. The woman sensed something wrong with her, but she didn't ask. She was thankful for that. Pattie could be a great friend, but sometimes she couldn't hold her tongue back. Dominic also noticed something off about her, being one of her longest friends, he knew when something was wrong with his friend. He tried to ask her before, but since he was a boy, he couldn't be much of a help to her female problems. So he turned to Naomi. She was the closest of them all. They almost held a sisterly bond. Naomi nodded before walking over to her best friend.

"Hey, bitch, what's up?" they call themselves names, sometimes obscene as this.

"Nothing... What are we doing today?" she got her equipment out.

"Don't tell me you forgot! We're doing The Doors, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... Of course I didn't forget. I was just..." she trailed off.

"Do you want to spill it out?" Naomi asked her as she leaned against the brick wall.

Ruby sighed before shrugging. Right now she felt numb. No pain, no sadness, nothing. Just numb.

"Are ya comfortably numb?" at last, she chuckled. Her friend was good at making references. "No, but really, are you well?"

"Yes. My dad just had a stroke. It's all right now... The storm passed already."

"Fine, but you know you can vent if you want," with that the girls hugged and Naomi left to grab her bass.

When they were on stage, she spotted a mane of red hair. Two actually. She continued staring into space all the way through their performance. She walked out and, as usual, Pattie had her drink ready. She knew he'd come to her, she just had to wait. And he did. He sat next to her on a stool and ordered a drink. They stayed in silence, neither one dared speak. He sensed she was still pissed off about the snog, he didn't want to piss her any further. She, however, felt like a rotten fruit. She had nothing to say to him. She didn't have the energy to argue nor explain anything to him. Not yet.

"So..." he started, but trailed off when she turned to him and glared.

"Don't even start, Krueger. I'm not in the mood," he frowned at the nickname, but was more interested in the lack of her fiery spirit.

"You're never in the mood," he muttered. He just smiled when she glared at him again. His expression fell when she stood up and headed outside. He stood up, too, and went over to the table George and Katie were sitting.

"So soon?" his twin mused.

"Drop it. She's moody... like always."

"Go after her," Katie spoke. Both twins turned to her.

"The girl can't _stand_ me. I don't want to get punched," he glared at George when he muttered 'wimp'.

"Take it from a girl. I know what I'm saying. Go after her and ask her what's wrong," she smiled gently. "Trust me."

"Fine," he stood, "but if I get a bloody nose it's all your fault," she just giggled before he walked out.

Since it was dark already he couldn't spot her. He looked around several times before his gaze fell on her car. He walked over to it, but she wasn't there. He turned and saw her coming over from across the street. He could see something in her hand, he assumed it was food because she slowly drew it to her mouth and took a bite. He met her half way and they both just stood there, silently. By now, he could see she was munching on a chocolate bar. But he also could see her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying... He knew that. Years of experience from his mother and little sister taught him. And quite frankly, he didn't know what to do. If he asked her, she would deny it.

"You have beautiful eyes," was the first thing that came to his mind. He knew it was a pathetic attempt, but complimenting her might be a good start.

She scoffed softly. "Stop saying stuff like that," she took another bite. She might have offered him some, but this was her favorite chocolate bar.

"Why? Because you'll blush?" he smirked.

"_Because_ it isn't gonna work, Frodo," another bite. He watched as she slowly chewed on it. Her red lips pouting as she did.

"Only if you don't want it to," her movements stopped for a moment. She swallowed hard and continued finishing it. He decided to risk it. "Why were you crying?"

Her eyes looked up at him. "I wasn't crying," she walked around him towards her car. He followed.

"Yes you were. You can't lie to me. I know when a woman cries," he caught up to her and spun her around by the elbow. She scowled at him, but he couldn't care less. "You can trust me," he said, hopefully.

Her fiery look disappeared in an instant. She looked defeated. He raised both of his eyebrows as in persuasion. She finally nodded and asked him to tag along. He was baffled at first. Never would he thought she'd offer him a ride, let alone hang with him somewhere else.

They were both riding nowhere in particular. She had the radio on, but apart from that, they were silent. Looking at her profile, he could make out the silhouette of her round nose. Her face was round, but the way she had her long dark locks tousled made her cheekbones look high. He admired her for a moment before turning away. They arrived at a lake. He'd never been here, but he could tell it was peaceful by the looks of it. Or rather the look on her face. She got out first and walked over to the bridge. He stood next to her and both looked at the lake. The water was flowing softly, the air was warm and the moon shone delicately. She sniffed and he got worried. He didn't know what he'd do if she started crying.

"Yesterday," she spoke, barely above a whisper. "I... I got scared. It was quite a long time since I was this scared."

Her confession took him by surprise, but he felt this was something personal and serious. He didn't want to break this moment of privacy by some crude joke. Moments like these never came freely. He nodded at her to go on, and she did.

"My father had a heart attack. And I wasn't told... only just a day after. They didn't want me to know, they didn't want me there."

"Why do you think that?" he honestly didn't understand why wouldn't her family want her there.

"My dad didn't want me to worry, but I've always been left out. I'm used to it by now. But it still hurts that the only person who really loves me almost slipped away from my grasp," her voice broke, but she wasn't crying yet.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. He felt helpless and pathetic. George was better at these kinds of things, comforting people was never his strong point. When he saw her hand shot up to her face, he knew she was crying now. Silently. He decided this was the right moment to embrace her and hold her there. In his arms. At first, he was sure she would pull away from him, and maybe even punch him, but she did the opposite. She hugged him right back and sobbed silently. She buried her face into his chest and her hands fisted his shirt. She would probably get it all wet, but he didn't give a fuck. She was in pain and all he could do was hold her tight.

After sobering up, she tried to pull away. He still had a grip on her, but he reluctantly let go of her. She wiped her face with her jacket and laughed breathlessly. She apologized for the shirt, but he waved it off. She sat on the edge of the bridge, her back to the lake. He was in front of her and just stared. He couldn't believe a stone such as her could break at any moment like glass. As if reading his mind, she spoke. "Everybody has their cracks. And I think I just tripped on one. I supposed I ruined your night... I can take you back now if you want."

He shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry, dear, this happens to all of us."

"Have you a story to tell?" she asked. He had lots of stories to be told, but since she was a Muggle, he couldn't share them all. Perhaps one day he would...

"When we - George and I - were in school, we received a message from my family, that my dad was hurt at work. He got attacked by a snake, a big snake," he remembered. Her gasp made him look up at her concerned eyes. "Yeah... we all got scared, specially mum. She was a mess. Thankfully he got to the hospital on time and... and survived," he gulped. "I remember being scared, so scared, all of us."

"That's really... wow, I mean," she looked appalled by this information. "Well, I can say that I'm happy that your dad is still with you," she smiled as she placed her hand on his, rubbing it lightly.

"Thanks," he murmured. Their faces were closer now that she was sitting on the edge. He could feel her hard breathing against his. He wanted so badly to repeat that night at the Ferris Wheel. Just as their lips were about to brush against each other, she came to her senses and pulled back slightly.

"I - I'm sorry. I, uh..." she hopped down from the edge and began to walk back to the car, he behind in tow.

"Ruby," he said, sternly. It had the effect he hoped because she slowly turned around to face him. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" she replied.

"_That!_ Retreat to your shell," he stepped forward. "We were having one moment and you put up that bloody wall again."

"Well, sorry to disappoint," she retorted before turning back to her car. Just as she was about to close the door he placed his hand in between so she would stop, but she didn't. She closed it and he yelped in pain. When she looked back at him, annoyed, she noticed his fingers wiggling from the inside. "Oh, my god! I'm so, so sorry!" she said as she stepped out and attempted to take a hold of his hand.

"It's - ah! - alright, I'm fine," he gritted his teeth. "It's not broken, just injured."

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!" she blew on it. "I don't know what I'm doing - Jesus! - sorry..." she kept muttering. "Let's take you to the hospital."

"No, no. It's fine, really. Just take me back to George," he protested. "I'm sure he'll have a joke for this."

She took a deep breath before driving back.

* * *

**AN: I had this chapter written about a week ago, I believe, but I couldn't upload it because this (my brother's) computer was messing with me. But alas, please, let me know what you think. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dying all the time _

_Lose your dreams _

_And you may lose your mind. _

_Ain't life unkind? _

_"Ruby Tuesday"_

_- Rolling Stones_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter Six: Ain't Life Unkind**

* * *

A month has passed and the _relationship _between them had changed. As much as she hated to admit it, they were progressing and getting along better than before. Still, she tried to put up those damn walls, and still he tried to tear them down, but it proved to be a feat. She was tough, but he was tougher. He was a Beater and if he needed to beat the cold stone out of her he'd do it, but not physically, of course. He'd decided to take matters into another level... Since she was a Muggle she would not suspect anything more than mere coincidence. Besides, he enjoyed messing with her and getting her flustered.

She - on the other hand - felt confused. Every time she needed something he'd be there, like almost predicting her troubles and helping her. She felt irritated at herself for ever appearing much as a damsel in distress. He quite enjoyed it. One time, she was about to go outside, but before locking her front door, she noticed a letter. It looked vintage and very out of this time. After gazing through it she soon found out who sent it. And by the looks of it, his name is Fred Weasley. She'd never knew what his last name was, she never asked. But now she knew...

As predicted, he went almost everyday to the Cafe. She'd take his order - she really had no other choice. Every time someone else offered he would instantly ask for her. By now, she was used to his visits. One one in particular she demanded he tell her how in the world did he get her address, but he only grinned wickedly and said "a little bird" told him. She left it alone and continued to bring him his order.

He would also go to the bar in the weekends. He had complimented her many times, but she would only blush when he'd mention the sounds she plays. Yes, he was still a crude lad, but she was getting used to it. Besides, her mate Dominic was somewhat like Fred, but he knew when to shut up unlike Weasley. He just didn't care. The thing that really annoyed her more than anything else was the fact that she was enjoying his company. She even longed the days he missed getting breakfast, or the nights he missed out on a performance. She hated it, but she wasn't fooling herself. He had blatantly asked her out many times before - and pretty much still does - but she declines as politely as she could muster.

One night, after her shift ended, they went back to the bridge. She got curious and asked him why didn't he own a car, which he replied saying that his family didn't have that much money back then, so now that they both live on their own and are successful, doesn't seem to need one. A white lie at that, but it was still a lie he was willing to sacrifice. In time he would tell her everything. After all, she was starting to open up to him. He felt that was a big step for her.

She started telling him about her friends first. Naomi and Dominic were the closest ones. Even though they didn't see each other everyday they still confided in everything. And, apparently, she was starting to trust him.

He told her some of the stories between him and George, without the details and all that, which was a bit hard at first. She once told him he has a wild imagination. If only she knew...

It seemed like their favorite place was the bridge now. That's where they'd meet up whenever they could. Without realizing it, they were both falling into a habit. He would tell her about his day, his goals, his worries, and most importantly his feelings. Back then he wasn't much of a sentimental man, but time has passed and he was starting to think about his life, his future. He told her how he felt about George getting married. George had moved already with Katie, they were just planning the wedding. He mentioned his mother and how excited she'd get whenever one of them announced they were getting married. Even when he said that she was upset by the fact that he wasn't anywhere near that path, he heard her chuckle and got an "of course" from her.

She did not judge him. Not after they've been talking more now. Although she stated that she will stand by her statement, he was and always will be a joker. Never taking someone seriously. He laughed, but deep down he wondered if she was right. Would he be lonely for the rest of his life while his other half was happy and loved? He shuddered at the thought. He didn't fancy being alone... But, with whom should he spend his life with? He was pretty sure that Ruby wasn't one to be tamed and bear children like a machine. She was very independent and had other responsibilities than to feed a man and change diapers. But still, he wondered how would it be like...

Another night, she told him about that bloody idiot of her ex-boyfriend John. He'd get annoyed at the mention of his name, but he didn't want to let her know or else she'd change the subject and never bring it up again. He still needed her to trust him enough and open up more.

"Is he the reason you don't trust me?" he asked her. They were laying on the soft grass, staring up into the night sky, the stars looked very bright that night.

"Part of it, yeah..." she said. She pouted her lips in resentment. "I know I sound childish or naïve, but I know better than to trust anyone these days."

"But aren't wrong," he confirmed. "It's just the fact that we've know each other now - for a month - isn't that enough for you to trust me?"

"Don't tell me how to do my things, Weasley. In time you'll see."

"Patience has never been my forte," he argued, "now that I know what that _bastard _did to you, do you honestly think I'd do the same to you?"

She sighed in frustration. He was pushing it and he knew it. "When your dreams and hopes are thrown away like trash, what do you do after?" she turned to him. Clearly he was taken aback by her question.

"Um... I - what do you mean?"

"You are asking me to trust you. After my hopes being raised and then smashing it to the ground like pumpkins."

"When you put it that way," he muttered. She gazed back up at the sky, taking deep breaths. He stayed looking at her. The stars were bright, but her eyes shone brighter with the moonlight. She truly was beautiful, but every time he'd compliment her beauty she would scowl or deny it. Other times she would just thank him so he would drop it, but he knew better.

There was even a time where she mentioned her family, but she sounded bitter. From what he could tell she adored her father. He was the only man in her life that has never let her down. She said he was her _Superman_. He wanted to ask who or what was that, but she would make fun of him. When she mentioned about his heart attack her eyes would lose that light, that glint darkening with sorrow. He remembered that day she was very vulnerable and scared. He truly felt concern and desperately wanted to seize her discomfort.

But when she mentioned her mother, she would clench her jaw and her voice would harden along with her eyes. From what he could gather, her mother never seemed to care for her; always favored her older sister. That kind of reminded him of Percy or Bill. His mother would always yell at them because of their report cards. He didn't resent her, but she did give them hell for it. In the end she understood, like a mother should. But it seems that Ruby's mom didn't think so. She felt judged and he understood.

"My sister has always been intelligent and hard working," she said, "I've always looked up to her. She was my role model. It's just... Long after I - I made the choice - I knew our paths were different."

"Did you ever felt jealous or angry at her?" he asked. He would be a liar if he denied that he never wished he could be smart like Percy, or great with anything like Bill, but in the end, he wouldn't change a thing.

"Once or twice, but it was never serious. I love her dearly, but it's just the fact that none of them feel proud of me. I will always be cast out," she said. Her voice barely above a whisper. For a moment he thought she would cry, but she didn't. Of course she wouldn't.

"Well, I don't think so," he smiled at her. "I think you are the most awesome girl I've ever met," she huffed and laughed at his attempt to make her feel better. "I do, I really do. No other girl has been able to put up with me that long."

"What, put up with your persistance, or resist your charms?"

"Both," he said, a smug look on his face.

"You're so full of yourself," she grinned. "But I do like to pride myself in my resistance."

* * *

Fred was putting back some of the products the little kids left scattered around the place when he heard the bell of the front of the shop. He groaned in annoyance. He had already turned on the 'closed' sign. With a last sigh, he straightened himself and walked to dismiss the intruder. When he saw who it was he stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at her.

"Hello, love," she greeted him with her sultry voice. "Long time no see."

He cleared his throat and composed himself before replying.

"Chelsea... What are you doing here?"

She chuckled. "Oh, Freddie... Still make you tremble, I see," she said as she was making her way to him.

"Really, Chels, what are you doing here?"

"Can't an old friend come for a visit?" she asked as she sneaked her smooth hands up his chest. The smirk she was giving him was one that would drive any man wild - one that drove him mad long ago - but he stilled her hands. She looked perplexed for a moment.

"What do you _want_?"

She sighed and dropped her hands. She backed away into a wall to lean on it. "I just missed our meetings, that's all."

"Hm... And I assume your lame excuse of a husband can't keep you satisfied," he walked slowly to her. "So you came back to me," she rolled her green eyes while he ran his thumb over her full lips. He couldn't say he missed _it_, but he wouldn't deny it's been long since.

"Hold your tongue, Weasley. You know he could have you off in the streets if you cross him," she taunted him.

He smirked. "Oh, Chels, we both know you really don't want me to hold my tongue, do you?"

"M-m," she shook her head and started unbuttoning her blouse.

* * *

Weeks have passed and still no sign of him. She didn't want to get upset, after all they were nothing, so why would she get upset? She did missed their banters and walks through the bridge. What had she done for him to run off? Had he finally tired of her and moved on? As much as she hated it, she felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach at that thought. She knew that feeling, but she didn't want to admit it. Maybe he was busy with his... where does he work?

This thoughts ran through her mind all day, every day.

When she got home, her sister was parked outside her apartment. She thought it was weird and wondered what was wrong. They hadn't talked since that day, and she was pretty sure her sister didn't want to see her again yet. Probably. When she got nearer and nearer, she could make out her tear-streaked face. Worry loomed over her. She stood frozen as her sister met her half way and threw her arms around her in a bone-crushing embrace. Rachel started sobbing and tightening her grip. It took seconds for Ruby to come back to her senses and hugged back her emotionally bothered sister.

"What's wrong, Ray?" she pulled back a bit to glance at her sister.

"He's passed away, Ruby," she choked on a sob. "Daddy has passed away in his sleep."

It seemed like the world stopped for a second. It felt like everything was still around her. Not a single sound could be heard near her. Her body felt cold and her mind reeling with so many questions and so many regrets. Her sister looked back at her and noticed her cold demeanor. She called her name, but she didn't respond.

At last, Ruby reacted to her name being called frantically. She blinked several times, tears falling to her cheeks and her breathing constricted in the middle of her chest. She was having a panic attack, she knew it. And Rachel knew it, too. Her sister grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her on the pavement. Ruby only followed her movements like a puppet. Right now, she was lost in her own thoughts. It would take a while for her to come back. And she did.

"When?" she managed to whisper. Her voice felt strained at the sobs she was trying to contain within.

"This morning... Mother was sent to the hospital. She broke down, but luckily I was there."

"He had another heart attack? In his sleep?"

"I think so..." Rachel responded. "We will be starting the funeral in a few days. Come," she stood up, "let's go home."

She nodded and stood up to follow her.

* * *

It was a day before her father's funeral when she was at work. Her sister had instantly disagreed to let her go back to work at the café, but Ruby convinced her it was for the best. Work would clear up her mind - at least make her forget for a little while - and would be a better distraction. Rachel stayed with her mother at the hospital. She was hopeful that Fred would come that day, visit her and maybe give her a much-needed hug. Maybe he could make her feel a little better. But he didn't come. It was George who stepped into the Cafe, hand in hand with his soon-to-be wife. Her belly was in full roundness now and made the brown-haired girl shine in happiness.

The pair sat in a corner, smiling at each other. There was a second that she envied their happiness, but now was not the time for such thoughts. She walked over to them and smiled the most happy smile she could muster. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the lovers; Katie only smiled back and George stared at her for a bit longer, almost as in trying to read her mind. She took their orders and went back to work.

Before they could go, George pulled her away towards the hall of the restrooms. When he glanced at her he could see her eyes were dead. Her face looked pale and there were bags under her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"Nothing," she shrugged it off. She resumed back to her work, but he stopped her once again.

"Has Fred done something?" he knew his twin, and he knew what he has done these past weeks. He didn't want to know that his brother was messing with Ruby and Chelsea at the same time. It was bad enough that the _woman _came back again, he knew what that kind of woman could do to men.

"No," she replied. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Oh, uh... working. We've been pretty busy," he said. Once Katie came back from the restroom he said goodbye and they left.

Once they got home Katie turned to him and asked him what was wrong. He didn't know, but he knew the only one who could was his twin, but he was nowhere in sight. He went to his old flat and knocked several times. He didn't hear footsteps coming, so he got his old keys and unlocked the door. When he stepped in he instantly noticed the clothes scattered across the floor. He kept walking until he spotted something from the corner of his eye. He picked the bottle up and examined it. Before he could further inspect it, the door to their - Fred's - room opened and he stepped out. His hair looked a mess and his chest was bare. George was thankful that his twin was decent enough to wear some under garments. But then that damned woman stepped out behind him. She was wearing one of Fred's shirts... given by him.

"What is she doing here?"

She scoffed, "excuse you. What are _you _doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your little fiancé?"

"Do not get my girl into this," he glared. His gaze averted to his brother. "What's this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh... I don't have time for this," she said as she was making her way down the stairs.

"This," George said, the bottle of Amortentia in his hand. "I found this on the floor next to the bottle of Firewhiskey."

Fred looked bewildered for a moment before turned back to Chelsea. Her eyes were wide and guilty, but she quickly composed and went to grab the bottle from George's hand. He pulled away quick enough and she just grunted in exasperation. Before Fred could face her she apparated out of there, leaving the twins alone in a biting silence.

"I should have known..." Fred muttered while running a hand through his messy hair, fixing it. He sat on the nearest couch and rubbed his eyes. "Of course she'd use a love potion... The _harlot _is too bloody proud to be rejected," he said more to himself.

George only shook his head disappointely at his other half. He threw the bottle on the trash can in the small kitchen before walking back to Fred, and sitting down next to him. Fred opened his mouth to speak, but he beat him to it.

"I came here to look for you because you've been missing and - well, someone misses you," he grinned when his twin looked back at him, confused.

"Who?"

"Ruby," he said, his voice cheerful and dripping with sarcasm. "Who else would miss you?"

His face paled slightly as he realized what George just told him. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. As much as I tried to get her to spill, she wouldn't. She just asked for you."

"Blimey..."

"Yeah, well... I'm going now," he stood and headed for the door. "Oh, Fred, she looked very..." he was searching for the right words, "ill."

"How so?" his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Why don't you find out?" was all George said before apparating out of there.

* * *

**AN: I just want to say thanks to all of you who gave this story a chance and favored it. I really do appreciate it and hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. Feel free to PM me if you need to know something. **

**:]**


	7. Chapter 7

_Goodbye, Ruby Tuesday_

_Who could hang a name on you?_

_When you change with every new day_

_Still I'm gonna miss you_

_"Ruby Tuesday"_

_- Rolling Stones_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter Seven: Tears And Goodbyes**

* * *

The day was sunny, ironically. The wind was fresh against her skin and blowing away her sadness. A part of her has left. A part of her heart was torn from her and now lies within the green grass, along with the corpse. Her mother left with her sister already; the funeral was held the day before and now they were just heading back to move some of his things into boxes. Ruby decided to stay for a while longer. At last, tears began to spill down her cheeks.

She knelt in front of the tomb, gripping her stomach. The pain was too much, it consumed her slowly. Her sobs were silent at first, but then she was really crying. Hard.

After some more minutes the tears finally stopped and she stood. She muttered some sweet words to her father before walking back to her car. She sat, both hands on the wheel, staring into the void. She still couldn't quite comprehend it. Her father was dead. Long gone and away from this world... from her. She didn't want to believe it.

But she had to.

When she arrived back home she felt empty, like her insides just vanished. She felt cold as her apartment, dark with no life. She sighed before she headed towards her bathroom. The girl on the mirror looked like her old self; tired, depressed and so lost. She didn't want to be that girl ever again. But it was hard.

She thought it was best to take a shower and rest for a while.

Forty-five minutes later, she awoke with a gasp. After her shower she didn't quite feel refreshed. She didn't even get to sleep for an hour at least. She wasn't having nightmares, but something kept waking her up. She stood and grabbed the keys before she headed out.

* * *

The next day, he went to the Cafe, sat in his usual seat, but she was nowhere to be seen. He asked Callum, the boy always seemed to know everything about everyone. And he was right; he told him that Ruby took this day and next week off, but he didn't know why though. On Saturday, he went to the bar and she wasn't there, neither were her band mates. He got a sick feeling in his stomach, maybe something happened. When he spotted Pattie he hurried over to the bartender and asked her.

He was baffled. Her father died and she needed him. Where was he? He was messing around with that damn blonde. He really felt awful. He needed to find her and be there for her like the good friend he is, but no one seemed to know where this funeral was at. With a sullen feeling inside, he left.

A few days passed when it finally clicked. It was as if he was hit in the head with a Bludger. Of course she'd be there... on the bridge. He changed clothes as quickly as he could. Glancing one last time into the mirror, he fixed his hair and wrinkly shirt. He apparated near the park and proceeded to walk towards the bridge. He could almost make out a figure in the dark, sitting on top of the thick railing. As he got nearer, he could hear the quiet sounds of muffled sobs. He knew it was her and he knew she was crying.

When he finally reached her, her head snapped up. She sniffed and jumped off the edge and crashed into him. He responded quickly and returned the gesture. He held her as tight as he could. He felt her shake uncontrollably, sobs were heard loudly and he could feel his shirt dampening. But he ignored it. All that mattered was her and she was with him now. Safe.

She was the one to pull away from him. Still, he didn't let go of her. She just kept looking down, never fixing her eyes directly to his. Tears were still falling from them, one at a time. Dragging his hands from her arms up to cup her face, he wiped the tears with his thumbs. She never said a word, but she didn't need to. He knew what happened, and she knew that.

"I'm guessing Pattie told you," she spoke. Her voice was very low and hoarse.

"She did," he kept wiping the tears away. They didn't seem to stop. "Shh... It'll be alright," he tried to calm her, she was still shaking. She nodded, but more tears spilled from her eyes, so she closed them.

"Thank you," she whispered. He stood there for a few seconds in silence. She was thanking him and he did not know what to say.

"You don't have to," he said. "I should have been here earlier," he felt ashamed. She needed him and he was getting laid with a heartless woman.

"But you are here now... That's all that matters," she said as her eyes opened again, slowly, and looking back at him.

Her eyes didn't shine anymore. It was dark outside, but he could still see the dark circles under her eyes. It pained him to see her this way. It was the same look they all had when one of his family members were hurt badly. He'd been there. He knew how it feels to lose someone. So many loved ones were lost at the battle of Hogwarts. He could feel it, death's last breath. With a shuddering breath he turned back to her eyes. By now they were looking at the ground. He rubbed her arms gently, comforting and soothing her pain.

She gestured for them to sit on the grass. They both laid down and gazed at the sky. There weren't many stars like those other times, but there was one. Only one.

Her strained voice broke the silence.

"Do you think he's up there?"

"I honestly don't know..." he looked back at her. She was still looking up.

They were like this for an hour, in complete comfortable silence. All the time she kept her gaze firmly on the star, while he kept looking at her. She looked so fragile and so afraid. He was so lost gazing at her that he completely missed what she told him.

"What?"

She chuckled breathlessly. "Do you want to come over?"

"To your flat?"

"No, to see the Queen," he arched an eyebrow. "Of course my place, you silly. Where is your head?"

They both stood and walked to her car. The ride back to her apartment wasn't that long. He tried memorizing the streets and house numbers, just in case if he decided to visit her. Who was he lying to, of course he'd come to visit her whenever he can. That is, if she allows it...

The inside of the flat wasn't too big, but wasn't too small either. Kind of like his place, but more practical to the Muggle eye. She offered him, which he accepted, and both of them sat there in front of the fire. She was lost in thought that she didn't see him scoot closer to her. He removed the blanked that was given to him. He set it gently on the cold floor. Suddenly he was feeling a little too hot under it. Perhaps it was the fire, or perhaps it was the way she looked. The dance of the fire casting shadows in her face, hair tousled and the way her top clung to her well endowed bosom.

She noticed his movements and joined him. They both spread their warm blankets on the floor in front of the fire. She got up and went for the whole bottle of wine and another lighter blanket. The continued drinking and conversing lowly. There wasn't much to be said, they rather stayed in comforting silence. He glanced at his wristwatch and noticed how late it was.

"It's 2 AM," he said as he was just about to get up, but she placed her hand on his, stopping his movements.

"Please stay," she looked pleadingly at him. The way her voice sounded made him shiver. It both aroused and worried him. She didn't want to be left alone and he obviously didn't want to leave her. He nodded at last and scooter closer to her. She wrapped them both in the blanket and sat there flushed against each other.

His eyes averted back to her as he felt her turn to him. She was looking intently at him, almost piercing. He swallowed hard at the tightening in his lower half. Her gaze fell to his lips before returning once more to his own. He knew that look, that glint in her dark orbs. He was quite lustful himself, it was just the fact that she was so vulnerable, she wasn't thinking right. He didn't want to take advantage of her, not in this state. As soon as she started to lean into him, he stopped her.

"I - I don't think that's a good idea..." he forced the feeling down. She looked baffled at first, but then she looked away.

"Oh," was all she said. A few seconds passed as he began feeling uncomfortable and regrettably noticed his own mistake.

"No, I didn't mean to turn you down," he said, turning her face with his finger under her chin. "I just don't think it's right to do it like this - right now."

"Why?"

"You're vulnerable. You'll regret it in the morning."

"I need you," she muttered. She knew she sounded so weak, but she meant it. She needed him now. He was about to protest, but she continued, "please..."

Hearing her plea, he couldn't help but to coincide. He leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. He could taste the sweet wine from her soft lips as her arms sneaked around his neck. He nipped at her lower lip, desperate to deepen the kiss, to relive that moment on the Ferris Wheel. She opened her mouth and granted him entrance, lapping their tongues and moaning softly.

He pushed her down onto the blankets, never breaking the kiss. As soon as her back hit the soft material she spread her legs so he could place himself fully on top of her. He was gentle enough not to press his entire weight on top of her. Her hands were massaging his scalp, pulling at the red locks with force. He moaned softly when she ran her fingernails through his hair. The motion only arousing him more. He broke the kiss and trailed a path of wet kisses from her jaw to her ear. The way her back arched into him almost made him lose it.

Her hands dropped to his back, scratching softly and gripping the hem of his shirt. She pulled it upwards and he sat up so he could remove it completely. The way she bit her lip, the look she gave him - everything - was slowly driving him mad with desire. He continued his path down to her neck, sucking on the flesh and then kissing it afterwards. The moans and sighs she would make made him continue. He reached her collarbone and kissed it tenderly. One of his calloused hands sneaked under her top. Her skin shivered with goosebumps under his touch. When his hand reached one of her breasts, he squeezed it. She arched a bit and that's when she decided to remove her own shirt as well.

He helped her removing it and went to unclasp her bra. When he removed it, her bosom was at full view for him. She looked perfect. He squeezed them both before lowering himself on one, taking it in his mouth while pinching the other one. Instantly her body shivered and she groaned out in pleasure. He licked, sucked, and kissed each one, repeating every time he switched. When he pulled away he saw her body shining in a thin layer of sweat. Her breasts swelling from his administrations and her face flushed with desire.

He started kissing a path down her navel and unbuttoned her pants. He pulled them down and glanced up at her. She gave him an approving nod, so he removed the last of her garments. His breath almost caught in his throat when he took her in completely. She truly was beautiful. She had no idea the kind of sensations he was feeling at the moment. Something ignited in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't felt that since he was at Hogwarts.

She inhaled sharply when he lowered himself in her parted legs. He gripped one thigh while his other hand spread them more. At the moment his tongue came in contact with her wet core, she cried out. He continued giving it long licks before sucking on her swelling clit. By now she was moaning shamelessly and writhing against his hot mouth. The hand that was holding her thigh sneaked all the way up and inserted one slender finger inside her. Her hips bucked and she pulled his hair once. He inserted another and started pumping. She started rolling her hips along with the motion of his hand, moaning his name softly. A few more pumps and she came with a groan. He kept sucking until she was done riding it out.

He sat up and started unbuttoning his trousers. She was taking deep breaths and still open for him. He positioned himself over her again, between her legs, and placed wet kisses on her face. He placed his forehead against hers as his hand positioned the weeping head of his erection in her entrance. She kissed him passionately, but soon pulled away when he slammed into her.

"Ah!" she cried out. He was flushed against her, banging her slowly, but then picking up his pace. "Oh, Fred..."

Her loud moans only made him harder - if possible - and thrust deeper into her, grounding her. He started kissing her jaw and moved to her ear, nibbling on it. He couldn't believe he was in this situation with her. Never would he thought of relishing in her warmth, in her tightness that made him groan in pleasure every time he pushed. Her legs wrapped around his waist to give him a better angle, but she was still very tight around him.

"Yes - ah," she almost screamed. She was losing it and so was he. "_Fred!_"

"Yeah?" he moaned as she continued to call his name.

"I'm - I'm about to..." she closed her eyes and arched her back. She was so close.

"Go ahead, Bee - come for me," he grunted. One more thrust and he sent her to the climax. She cried out his name in ecstasy and milked him through, riding out her second orgasm.

With a few more thrusts, he came and bit her shoulder, grunting out her name. They both stayed there, none of them made a move. Only deep breathing could be heard now and the fire cracking still. She started massaging his hair and all the way down his back. He sighed and closed his eyes. They were both sweaty and sticky, but he didn't care. Right now, he only cared about her and what they have shared. He only hoped things would be better in the morning.

When he looked back at her, he noticed she had fallen asleep. Her face no longer looked tired, but satisfied. He felt smug about it, being the one to pleasure her. He felt satiated.

He finally decided to remove himself from her, no longer feeling her warmth when he pulled out of her. He laid down next to her and spooned her back, bringing the thin blanket and covered both of them. He heard her sigh in contempt. He kissed the back of her ear one last time before he succumbed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Of Honey And Butter**

**OoOoO**

He awoke feeling rested and content, snuggling against his pillow. He smiled to himself, reminiscing last night's event. He reached an arm for her, but all he felt was an empty mattress. He opened his eyes and glanced around for her, she was nowhere in sight. He thought maybe she was in the bathroom or her bedroom, but she wasn't there either. He wondered where could she be, it was early in the morning. After coming refreshed from the bathroom he stood there, wondered if he should look for her or wait for her.

He went for the latter. He walked over to her room and took his time inspecting it. The walls were pretty much the same color as the rest of the flat; a beige hue with unmoving posters of what he supposed were Muggle bands. His eyes scrutinized as he gazed at the posters. She was smitten with these people. They were older than her and yet she idolized them. He found that odd. Moving over to her bed he saw it was neatly done. There were no stuffed animals or something of that sort, it was just the pillows and the purple sheet. He went to her closet and chuckled when he saw that pretty much everything in her closet was either dark colors or just plain black.

It was then that something in the corner caught his eye. An acoustic guitar positioned on the corner of her room, he grabbed it and sat on her bed. He started playing some tunes. He wasn't that uncultured, his brother Bill taught him and George how to play the guitar. While he settled for the lead guitar, George settled for the bass. He was at it for a few more minutes until a figure from the door moved. He glanced at her form, she was wearing black pants and his t-shirt. He now realized why he couldn't find it before.

"I didn't know you played guitar," she smiled gently.

"Yeah. My brother Bill taught us when we were eleven," he placed the guitar back in place and turned to her, smirking. "Now, I do believe you have something of mine..."

She feigned confusion and headed over to the kitchen. "Whatever are you talking about?"

He followed her, "although that shirt looks very lovely on you, I'm afraid I'll need it back. It is frowned upon walking out bare-chested."

"You don't want to stay for breakfast?" she asked him, that pleading look on her eyes again. He remembered she still was hurting and didn't want to be alone. Yet.

"Of course," he winked and he was glad when he heard her giggle a little. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes," she replied, setting everything on the counter.

"Pancakes sound good," he replied, "but, I'm afraid I still need my shirt back."

"Alright," she shrugged and reached for the hem of the shirt, taking it off and revealing her black lace bra. "Here," she gave it back nonchalantly.

He looked baffled, but took the shirt nonetheless.

"One of us has to be shirtless," she answered his unspoken question.

"Well, it's fine by me, if you ask me."

They finished eating breakfast and were now conversing mildly. She was too silent, almost shy, but he understood why. She just needed time... She was staring into space when he decided to reach a hand to hers. Her hand twitched - noticing his touch - but she didn't glance at him. He wanted her attention. Slowly, his fingertips started to trace a path up her arm. By now she turned to him curiously. He continued, her skin turning into goosebumps. He reached her shoulder and kneaded the tense muscles gently. Her eyes closed and she sighed contentedly.

"It feels really nice," she spoke.

He took this opportunity and stood behind her. Now both of his hands were massaging her shoulders. Her head was hanging low and a moan escaped her as he put more pressure on the space where her shoulder met her neck. He bent over and kissed her neck softly. She tensed momentarily, but she relaxed as he began to peck her nape.

"What are you doing?" she grinned, his lips and warm breath tickled her and sent shivers down her spine.

"Just trying to make you feel good," he said, tugging her earlobe and earning him a shudder from her.

She turned her head to retort, but he seared their lips together. He nipped her lower lip. but she put up resistance. His hand took a whole of her hair and pulled it back slightly. She gasped and he took advantage of that to delve his tongue in. She tasted of honey and butter, he savoured while their tongues fought. She was fighting for dominance, but in the end he won and deepened the kiss. She pulled away, but only to tug his lower lip and kiss him back again. He stifled a moan as his body shivered.

Then she turned on the chair to sneak her arms around his neck. He embraced her and cradled her as he stood straight. He placed her on the unoccupied side of the table. Her hands pulled at his hair and - this time - he moaned deliciously. At least to her... His hands caressed her back before unclasping her bra, and he dragged his hands over the straps to pull them down and off.

He broke the kiss and began to kiss her jaw, moving to her ear, where he nipped teasingly. "Do you want me?" he asked her seductively.

She sighed, but said nothing. So he moved towards her throat and ghosted his warm breath there. "Tell me you want me," he tried again. When she hesitated, he licked one of her nipples and relished in the sound of her arousing whining. He licked the other and sucked it gently. "Tell me," he urged.

"I want you," she moaned, throwing her head backwards as his hand pinched the other pert. He kept kissing her body, down to her stomach as it trembled under his mouth. He smirked deviously.

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them out of the way - along with her knickers. As soon as she was bare he took a hold of her legs by the knees. He then knelt and placed them over his shoulders. His hands were gripping her hips, bringing her to the edge of the table. She cried out when his tongue licked her opening slowly, too slowly... He sucked on her bundle of nerves and she writhed against him. His tongue soon dipped inside, swirling around, and his teeth nibbling on her swelling lips.

"Don't stop," she gasped when his tongue lapped her nub. He added a finger after another while he continued to suck, and she moaned loudly. After she hit her climax, he stood and removed his clothes almost frantically.

He brought her closer to him by the hips, groping her ass, and kissed her heatedly. He took a hold of the head and positioned it right in front of her entrance, rubbing against it for a moment. He pushed inside, taking his time, feeling her warm tightness around his throbbing member. At first - the night before - he thought she might have been a virgin, she was too tight. But he figured she wasn't one who gets laid every day.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. They began to move against each other tenderly. His hips thrust sharply and she gasped loudly. They picked up their pace, slamming skin to skin. Another heated kiss pushed her back, resting on the table, and he leaned over her. He dragged them both on the surface so they could fit more properly and comfortably. They knocked a few things over, a bottle of honey fell over her shoulder-blade and she gasped. He noticed it and chuckled before sticking his tongue out to lick it. As he did so, she took the chance to lick and tug his earlobe. He hissed and continued to thrust deeply into her.

"I'm - Fred, I'm close," she moaned and she writhed beneath him. She closed her eyes and her lips were separated, gasping and rubbing against his. He licked them swiftly and went to suck her neck.

He picked up his pace, almost knocking their left overs to the floor. The table groaned against the floor each time he slammed. At some point, a thought crossed his mind in wariness. She wouldn't want her table crumbled on the ground in a fit of lust. But his thoughts were broken by her cry of pleasure. Her nails dug on his shoulders as she hit her wave of bliss. Her shaking body beneath him drew him towards his end. He tensed for a second, and then his body trembled with aftershocks of his orgasm.

They were panting frantically, feeling sweaty and sticky, but they still didn't move. It was her who tapped his shoulder, drawing his attention. When he looked up at her she couldn't help the impulse to kiss him again as she saw his eyes were a bright shade of amber. He kissed back just as passionately. She loved the fact that his eyes changed colors depending on his moods. She smiled joyfully as they pulled back; he always returns her smiles and she is grateful for that. Moments like these made her feel like the precious gem that she was. Or at least she liked to pretend she was.

"How would you feel about a shower?" she asked, but then laughed when he raised an eyebrow and looked like a fish, trying to formulate words. "Just a shower, you creep."

He pinched her on her side, and he was surprised to find that she jumped and yelped. She looked scared now that he found out about her weakness. Oh, hell he would use it against her. He went to tickle her, but she quickly licked one of her fingers and poked the inside of his ear. He flinched and fell out of the table, landing hard on the floor. He could hear her laughing hysterically over the top.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little minx."

"Yeah, yeah..." she said as she stood and headed for the bathroom. "Well, come now... I will show you the world," she grinned while he just stared confused.

"Well, I can show you the Ministry if you'd like," he chuckled as she completely missed the reference.

* * *

Once he got back to the shop, refreshed and smiling, it soon fell off as he saw _her _standing inside the shop. She was leaning on the counter, waiting for him. When he approached her she just simply smiled sadistically and then scowled. Fred looked around for his twin - and he found him - but he gave him a look that would rather mean "crucio" than anything else.

"Hello, Freddie," she said, moving to him and placed her hands over his chest to rub lovingly. Too lovingly.

"Hello, Chelsea. What are you doing here?" he muttered, wanting nothing more than to go back to Ruby and just lay inside her covers all day long.

"Why so peachy? I missed you. Where have you been?" she pouted.

"I've been busy," he pried her hands off of him and rounded her to go to behind the counter. By this time people were arriving and he didn't want to have this conversation anymore. But, apparently, she didn't think so.

"What do you see in that lousy mouse?" sneered Chelsea.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard right. I know where you've been going, Fred," her eyes turned darker as well as her tone. "I know about that _girl_."

He stiffened and glared a hole on her forehead. "You leave her alone."

She only laughed.

"I told you before that you are mine, and you will never get rid of me," she said. "And no one - _no one _- gets in my way," she emphasized.

"Get out," he said sternly. "Get out or I'll kick you out."

"See you around, Freddie," she winked before turning to leave.

He sighed in relief, but the thought of her knowing about Ruby made him nauseous. What if the bitch decides to hurt her? A throat clearing beside him brought him back from his thoughts. George was looking intently at him, waiting for an answer. Fred ignored him and moved to greet a new customer, but George placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing by the stupid smile on your face earlier that you stayed with Ruby?" Fred only nodded. "Look, mate, you better know what you're doing. I know what that crazy witch is capable of. And if someone else - a Muggle - gets hurt from this, it will all be on you."

"Don't you think I know this?" he said annoyingly. He knew he was a bit careless and irresponsible, but this was too far, and he knew when to draw the line.

"I'm just saying... You need to be more responsible. We're not school boys anymore."

"I am being responsible, George. Just because you got married does not mean that I should, too, and start acting all like Percy."

"Whoa, hey, back there just a little," George held up his hands. "I'm not acting like Percy, blimey, no... I just don't want to see you in danger... again."

Fred gulped. He knew his twin was still sensitive about that topic. He only gave him a reassuring smile and they both got back to work.

* * *

**AN: There were no lyrics this time. Oh, well... Again, thanks to all of you who have followed this story. You're awesome! Here's just a shout out:**

**AspiringInstrumentalist **  
**BarbarellaBernardes **  
**Black Roses Wilt **  
**ForeverTeamEdward13 **  
**HelloBob12345 **  
**IzabellSageGubler713 **  
**JaneyDecay **  
**L00ve-Joanna **  
**Mistressnmoon **  
**Phelps **  
**SerenityAngels **  
**Supernatural Believer **  
**Val66 **  
**animefanatic13 **  
**emmawatsonfan1 **  
**imtakingallyoudownwithme **  
**jadely31 **  
**jalapeno1011 **  
**jazzyjeff1410 **  
**kelseydk **  
**mcgonagiggles **  
**soul12 **  
**texasforever1028**  
**twinkletin24 **  
**xXhiddenhopeXx**

**Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I guess the Mayans fooled us and got away with it... [Sigh]. Well, the world didn't end, we're still here, and I'm back to my job... [Another sigh]. The good thing is I finally had a chance to finish this chapter and upload it, so here you go. Also, thanks for all of you who are keeping up with this story. It really is appreciated. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

**OoOoO**

A month flew by fast since her father passed away. She no longer felt the pain in the flesh, but she still felt sad sometimes. Even though the acts she'd been involved with Fred, she was happy that he was in her life. He really was a humble man and has helped her through it all. By now she was back at the cafe and the bar. Everything was slowly falling back into place, like it used to. Rachel moved in with her mother, she was afraid something might happen to her or in an instant be gone like their father. Life is too short so suddenly. Sometimes she contemplated on doing something with her life, something different. The more she thought about it the more she grew dim. She knew she was getting nowhere, but that didn't bother her much. She knew she had a life ahead of her, anything could happen. She often wondered if she should marry and grow a family, like the happy endings, but she had to be realistic. She was nowhere near ready to marry, let alone raise children. It's not that she didn't want to, it's because she didn't believe she could.

She was afraid she might be falling for a certain redhead. The way he held her, his eyes, his mischievous smile, and his jokes always made her days. He never failed to make her smile. Whenever she needed help with something heavy, or just didn't want to be alone, he would always offer to help. She hated herself for sounding like a damsel in distress, and she also hated the fact that he enjoyed it throughly.

He would go to the bar on weekends whenever he could. His presence would always make her feel warm inside. She feared she was getting too attached to his company. She didn't want to depend on him - or anyone for that matter. Right now, she was doing it again... longing for his charming smile and that glint in his eyes. She ought to stop this now. Specially smiling at nothing in particular in the middle of work. She sighed in frustration.

"So... Are you dating or what?" Naomi asked her. They were having a drink at the far table at the back of the bar. It had been a while since they had a conversation like best friends.

"No," she said before taking a sip. "We're just friends -"

"- with benefits, yeah, I got that."

"Don't look at me like that," she chided her friend. "No one gets hurt and we both get our share."

"You don't get it," Naomi said seriously. "Someone always gets hurt."

Ruby stared at her friend in thought. She knew something always happens, but she averted that thought quickly. Instead she just shrugged and continued to finish her drink.

"I take it you're completely over... _you-know-who_?"

"You-know-who?" came a surprised voice from behind, approaching them. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he sat next to Ruby.

"Excuse me, I was sitting there!" she cried out when he pinched her side so he could take her place.

"_Were _sitting there, darling. But, tell me, who is this... _he-who-must-not-be-named _you speak of?" he asked, turning to Naomi curiously.

"No one," Ruby said before her friend could respond. Naomi just closed her mouth and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Is it that - what's his name? - your pathetic excuse of an ex?"

Her friend laughed loudly before silencing again from the glare Ruby sent her. "I think I'll be going now... See you later."

After she left, they remained seated, silent. He cleared his throat after a moment, and sat back on the chair as he casually put an arm around her. She scoffed at his pathetic attempt of a romantic date. She was about to stand up, but the arm around her tightened and held her in place. When she looked back at him he was looking at the stage, completely ignoring her. She just let out a breath in defeat and leaned into his embrace.

"Really now," he spoke after a moment, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Are you over him?"

She raised her head from the resting place on his shoulder to look at him. She didn't need to ask who he was talking about, but the fact that he brought it back confused her. She was still staring at him, but he didn't turn to face her.

"Why is that any of your concern?"

"I think it pretty much is," he now turned to her, "since I'm sleeping with you. You know, make sure you're not using me... the usual," he shrugged as if he was talking about the damn weather.

"Well, maybe if you aren't so sure, we should stop this," she pulled away from him. Not liking where this conversation was going.

"No!" he said almost immediately. "I mean... it's just, you know..."

"Well?" she said. She was now getting exasperated.

He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. He didn't want to upset her, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Well, you know, since we've slept ever since... _that_, well, I thought -"

"You know what," she stood abruptly, almost knocking down her drink, "maybe it was a bad idea. I think this - whatever we have - needs to end now," he stood up, too, and followed her to the exit, muttering curses under his breath. He grabbed her wrist just as they were out of the threshold.

"Hey, bee, I didn't mean it like that," he spun her around, a scowl on her rosy face.

"Then what did you mean exactly," she inquired. "Please, enlighten me."

"I just thought that maybe we could be something more than what we are now," he said. By now she stopped struggling against his grip. "That's why I asked you... If you were over your ex so we could give this a chance," the look he was giving her now almost made her say yes to everything he said, but she composed herself.

"We've talked about this before," she sighed. She really didn't want to go there again.

"What is it? Are you afraid that I might hurt you?" he asked her. When she didn't respond, he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle shake before one lifted her chin. "Hey, we've talked about this. I will never hurt you, okay?" she didn't nod, but she didn't pull away from him either. He took this as a good sign.

"Fred, I -"

"Please," he cupped her cheeks. "Just one. We've got nothing to lose. What do you say?"

She stood there, pondering on what he said. She knew he was right and she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but it was herself she didn't trust. She didn't know if she would be able to make him happy and allow herself that luxury, too. She was always so hard on herself, but maybe he is just what she needs; a change in her miserable life. When she gazed to his eyes, she saw the hopefulness in them. She knew he would risk it, but was she ready to risk, too?

She was about to give her answer, but a voice from around them interrupted her.

"Hello, Freddie," a woman with blonde her said. She held an air of superiority and confidence. Ruby looked from her to Fred, back to back.

The moment he heard those words he closed his eyes, cursing that woman in his head. Why did she have to choose this moment to ruin? But, more importantly, why was she there? When he opened his eyes again, he watched as Ruby's eyes moved back and forth, taking everything in. He knew he had some explaining to do, but now wasn't the moment. He released her face reluctantly and looking back at the woman in the crimson dress.

"Hello, Chelsea," he greeted her curtly. She only scoffed lowly, clearly noticing his ignorant tone towards her.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Chelsea said as her eyes finally turned to the said friend.

"There's no need for introductions since I must be going," Ruby said, turning to leave, but Chelsea stopped her.

"I would think twice if I were you, Mud-blood," she hissed. Ruby turned to face her again and give her a piece of her mind, but a tiny flashlight sent her back onto the brick wall before she could respond. From the ground she could hear Fred's angry shout and a lot of swearing. When she glanced up, she could make out both of them holding something in their hands. Maybe it was the blow, but she could see a wooden stick on Fred's hand shooting another bolting light in the woman's direction.

When Chelsea fell to the ground he took the opportunity to reach for Ruby and take a hold of her hand before apparating from there. In a blink of an eye, Ruby found herself in another place. She could feel the nausea coming, but she controlled her breathing and pulse. After composing herself, she tried to stand from the ground, but her knees were weak and gave away. Fred was there to catch her in seconds. He held her against him as he began to walk in the direction of his shop.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked all at once when they reached the doorstep.

"Calm down, you're safe," he soothed. Once he unlocked the door, they stepped inside and he muttered the spell to bring light to the flat. He knew she was watching his every move, but at this point he didn't care. The truth was out, now he just needed to explain.

"What the fuck!" she yelled, removing his arms from her. She was about to head back to where they came from, but she remembered she didn't know where she was. "Where the fuck am I? Answer me!"

He held up his hands as a sign to mean her no harm. "Please, just listen to me. Let's go upstairs. I will explain everything, but please calm down."

She stared for a moment before nodding twice. He led her up to the flat. He offered her a seat - which she took warily - and a drink, but that she refused. After he sat next to her on the couch he looked her right in the eye. Her eyes were opened wide and somewhat scared, unfamiliar with everything that surrounded her, except him.

"For a starter you did quite well," he began, "that, back there is called Apparating. That allows us - witches and wizards - to travel from one place to another."

When she gave him a look, he continued.

"Yes... I'm a wizard. This, right here, is my wand. And what you saw back there was magic."

It took several seconds for it all to sink in. She was at a loss for words. What the actual fuck was he talking about? Was he high? Was he out of his mind? Either way, she was beginning to think it was all a dream. Magic wasn't real. Why is he messing with her?"

"You don't believe me," he said as a matter of fact. She only shook her head. He sighed and smiled kindly. "Keep your eyes open," he instructed her as he stood from the couch and walked over to the table. Her eyes followed his every move cautiously. He took the empty mug that was on the table and threw it hard on the floor, shattering it into tiny shreds. She flinched a little at the sudden noise in the suffocating silence.

She watched as he took his wand in hand and pointed it directly to the broken mug. He spoke something - from what she could make - in Latin, and the tiny pieces began to pull back together by an invisible magnet. In a second, the mug was once again restored in all of its glory. And as if it wasn't enough, he levitated it and sent it her way. Her eyes stayed glued to the mug, she couldn't even blink. Once it reached her she grasped it delicately, as if it were to break again, but it didn't. When she looked back at him he was smiling from ear to ear.

"So... You're really a wizard?" she said, sheepishly. He nodded. "What else can you do?"

"Lots of things."

He then began explaining to her everything about magic. How he got it, how and where he learned to use it, etcetera. By the look in her eyes he could see an excitement from within. She was really taking it well. He was relieved when she didn't run out crying or shouting obscenities.

"And what does Mud-blood means?" she asked quietly. Right now, she could easily connect the dots and figure it was something rude, but she wanted to ask him anyway.

"It's an insult for Muggles," he sighed, remembering those times at Hogwarts. He had already told her about the war and the crazy, noseless freak behind it all. Now she knew about the famous Harry Potter and everything involving him. At first she was bewildered, but now she was amazed about it all. How come a few hours before she was completely oblivious to everything. This life was sure full of surprises.

He gave her a tour around the shop, showing her his and George's products. She was stunned at the amount of stuff they got there. Her personal favorites were the Extendable Ears, the Headless Hats, and the U-No-Poo. She admitted she could use some of these to her friends. The way she was gazing at everything made his stomach do backflips. Finally someone who understood his job, his passion, his life. Back at Hogwarts he would only get horror looks from girls, or they would brush his ideas away. But, now that she stood here - in his shop - amazed by everything around her, he felt that they should really give this a try. He knew it would be worth it. He knew what he wanted, and it is _her_. Now all he needs is her consent.

"Do you accept Muggle money?" she said as she reached for a Ton-Tongue Toffee.

"Oh, you don't need to pay, darling. You can get anything you want... in exchange for something," he added slowly, for emphasis.

She smirked, making her way towards him. "And what would that be?"

"For you to be my girlfriend."


	10. Chapter 10

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

_"Feel So Close"_

_- Calvin Harris_

**OoOoO**_  
_

**Chapter Ten: So Close**

* * *

_"For you to be my girlfriend," _her smile instantly slipped from her lips.

"Fred," she drew out his name in annoyance. "We've already t - "

"Yes, I know," he said sternly. He knew very well what her answer might be, but he didn't care. He would die trying to convince her somehow. "But, we've also talked about how I won't hurt you. Am I so bad-looking that you won't date me?"

She chuckled. "No. It's just..." she sighed. She honestly didn't even know her reasons anymore.

"Just what? Look," he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, comforting, "You say yes, I give you anything you want from the shop, we continue our... nights of passion," he grinned when she rolled her eyes, "and see how it goes. Yeah?"

She could see he was trying hopelessly to convince her, she could give him that, but he was a prankster, what could she expect from him? When her eyes averted to the side, she didn't see the disappointing look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak one more time, but she looked back at him and spoke, hesitantly:

"On one condition," his eyes lit up and she couldn't help but smile at him. "That you show me _everything _from your world."

If possible, his eyes lit up even brighter than before, and he grinned like a Cheshire cat, clearly liking the idea more than she thought. One of his hands moved to cup one of her cheeks, running his thumb on her soft skin. The other hand slipped behind her on the small of her back, bringing her body closer to him, and crushing their lips together in an excited - too excited - kiss. She sneaked her arms around his neck and raised herself on her tip-toes. Every day she found it amazing that he was incredibly tall compared to her height. By now both of his hands were on her back and one slipped even further down to pinch her butt, which earned him a tiny yelp. She broke the kiss to look back at him, amusement shining in her gaze. He smiled innocently at her.

"Fred," she warned him playfully.

"Yes, love?" he wanted to laugh when she blushed, clearly not used to his affections, but she soon would have to be because he enjoyed using all the titles he could get to let her know she was his.

"Come on, it's late. I have work tomorrow."

"Stay with me," he said. She pondered on it, so he continued, "I can take you back early. In the blink of an eye."

She paled for a moment, not liking the idea of apparating, but she nodded anyway. "Alright. Where's your room?"

"Upstairs. Come," he led the way while she followed quietly behind him. "There's the bathroom and I'll get you some clothes to sleep, that is... if you want to, unless you rather sleep on the nude. That's fine by me," he smirked and she scoffed, shaking her head.

"I'll take the clothes, thank you," he pouted, but nodded anyway.

He gave her one of his worn out t-shirts and a pair of sleeping pants, though he knew wouldn't fit her. He changed, too, as she was in the bathroom. He only pulled his pants on, his bare back feeling the freshness of the sheets. It wasn't long before she came out, only wearing the tee while one of her hands held the scarlet pants. He drank in the view. She looked absolutely delicious in his shirt, revealing her strong, milky thighs all for him. She was grinning as she made her way over to the bed, dropping the garment on her way. He placed his hands behind his head and waited to see what she was about to do.

Instead of climbing to the other side of the bed, she crawled to him. Once she straddled his hips, he placed his hands on her own right under her - _or his_ - shirt. Her hands traveled from his stomach to his chest, her fingernails dragging on his bare flesh, raising goosebumps along the way. She placed them on his shoulders as she leant over him to kiss him, but quickly pulled back, teasing him. He growled in annoyance and she giggled. He slid his hands up and felt the - also bare - skin of her breasts. She hissed as he pinched her peaks, earning her goosebumps now. He pushed his hips up as she ground to him, and almost growled again. She kept grinding back and forth on him, slowly making him harder by each grind. Her hands once again began to drag down on his chest. She carefully dragged them over his nipples, making him bite his lower lip. His hips jerked again, she could feel his hardness already through his pants.

She slid down his legs, grabbing the hem of his pants before speaking, "I may need to remove this," she glance down once to where her hands were. "We wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, now, would we?"

He shook his head, pushing himself up so she could pull them down more easily. Once they were past his thighs, she looked back at him, rolling her eyes. She continued to pull them down.

"What?" he smirked. "I usually sleep nude, but since there's a lady in the room I thought it right to cover up," she blushed at that statement and looked away from his gaze in embarrassment. She wasn't used to these kinds of words.

She crawled back once she threw his pants over her shoulder. He was standing tall and proud, waiting to be taken care of. She propped herself down, and gave his twitching saw a gently squeeze. She licked from the base over to the head, then back down again. She continued her teasing, relishing in the sounds he was exhaling. She stopped at the head, one hand grabbing the base as she rubbed the head against her tongue. She kept licking it like a lollipop, hearing his pleads, but only engulfing it after he placed his hand on her head for encouragement. She sucked what she could reach, her hand taking the rest. His hand entangled in her hair, gripping tightly, but not too much as to hurt her.

She released him with a delirious wet 'pop'. She began to kiss a path up this torso. Licking each of his peaks before trailing back to his throat. She nipped it and licked the way to his earlobe, tugging it gently. He shivered and pushed his hips up, feeling her heat close. His hands found the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and off of her. The sight before him was alluring, feeding his hungry eyes to see and tempting his greedy hands to touch. He couldn't deny himself of her, so he ran his hands over her bosom and gave them a squeeze. She arched her back, giving him more view of her flushed skin. He sat up and took one in his mouth, sucking like the greedy bastard he was. He couldn't even fathom why he felt this way about her. Surely he had a lot of affairs before her, but none of them made him feel this lustful. He wondered if his desire was not a bad thing, but he quickly let go of that thought as he went to suck the other one.

Her hands were pulling at his hair, messing it even more than it already was. Her sighs turned to breathy moans as he groped her ass and brought her hips down to his, he slid inside of her and she cried out. He continued to guide her up and down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. He laid down again and watched himself slip in and out of her. Her grip tightened, digging her nails into his skin, while her moans became louder and louder with each thrust. His hands never left her hips as he increased his pace, grunting as he thrusts. She began to shake as she cried out his name. She crouched over him while still trembling with aftershocks. It didn't take him long to follow suit and moan as he rode out his release.

They stayed like that for a while. Both of them too tired to move. She then moved her hips so he could slip out of her, but remained over him, his arms hugging her to him tightly. One hand began massaging her back, and she sighed in contentment. She closed her eyes as she felt his tilt his head to the side to look at her face.

"Good night, love," he kissed her temple.

"Night," she managed to whisper as she sneaked a peck on his chest.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke to the feeling of feathery kisses on her face. She squeezed her eyes tighter, not wanting to return to the conscious world. He noticed this, so he chuckled and continued to kiss all over her face.

"Wake up, love. You need to go to work," she stretched and mewled like a cat. When she opened her eyes she could see the room was still dark, but rays of sunshine could be seen through the curtains.

"Morning," she smiled at him, closing her eyes once more.

"Good morning - ah, no, no - I promised you I would get you home by morning," he sat up, bringing the warm blanket she was covered in with him, making her shiver.

"Ugh! Fine," she said, defeated. She stood and headed over to the bathroom. He was already changed, having woken up earlier than her and took a quick shower. Quite honestly, he didn't sleep much last night. His mind kept wondering on thoughts of his past; his family and friends, the War, and her.

Most of all, he kept an eye open in case something happened. Since the whole Chelsea incident he had to put up protecting charms around her home and his. He was certain that woman would not rest until she had him back, begging at her feet. But he would not. Back then he would have taken the bait, fall back into the game, just for the thrill. Right now he had no desire to play those games again. He finally saw the light, as they say. She is a married woman and she is no good for him. If only his mother knew about it he would have been pummeled into oblivion.

He was waiting for her in the kitchen. He was a little ashamed he had no more to offer but some cereal and left overs from yesterday. When she came back she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, but her hair was wet. She noticed he was eating a bowl of cereal, so she invited him to eat at her place, which he didn't deny.

"I'll pick you up at 4," he said as he kissed her forehead. They were outside the Cafe saying their goodbyes, but they were reluctant to leave each other's side.

"Okay," she nodded. "See you later," she leant up to give him a kiss as he met her half way.

She stepped inside and waved one last time. He waved back and walked over to a nearby alley to simply apparate away. He was looking forward today and the next days to come.

* * *

_AN: So sorry about the tardiness. I got caught up with work, the festivities, and my family staying over. And to be quite honest, I was having a bit of procrastination... Yeah. But if you feel that I'm taking too long to update, please, feel free to PM me, I won't get mad. Sometimes I need a little push to get me going, you know.. _

**Chandler Bing: Why do you hate me so? What did I do? I hope you read this, since I couldn't reply to your review...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Someone told me long ago,_

_There's a calm before the storm_

_I know it's been coming for some time_

_"Have You Ever Seen The Rain"_

_- Creedence Clearwater Revival_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter Eleven: Who'll Stop The Rain**

* * *

The woman was watching them closely. The sight before her made her boil. She couldn't fathom the idea of this Mud-blood getting the attention of her lover. She knew she was already married and that Fred was a free young man, but the idea of not having him again nearly suffocated her. Weren't things supposed to be differently? She remembered the times she craved another man's touch, to satiate her hunger. He would always be there, waiting for her call. But now things have changed. He had changed. What did this Muggle do to break that habit?

She scoffed rather loudly and not much lady-like. At the moment the pair were exanching affectionate words outside the Cafe. He looked so different. She couldn't help the desire building up in her, to have him again, the new him. But she would have to wait.

With one last kiss, they parted from each other and continued their own paths. She waited until he apparated in the alley before walking over to where they stood. People were passing by, none of them paying attention to the red-haired witch, all minding their own business. She breathed in the morning air, so fresh, so anticipating. She looked back at the Cafe, people were having breakfast already. She began walking to a direction she had to memorize a while back. Tonight that little Mud-blood would be in for a surprise.

* * *

"Morning," George said as Fred was walking to the back room. "Didn't take you for one who goes for a stroll in the mornings."

Fred just gave him a look and began to open boxes of their products. "I left my girlfriend off to work," he smirked when George's brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Girlfriend?" Fred nodded. "Who?"

"Who else, mate?" he walked out into the shop and placed several items on the counter.

"Morning, lads," came a voice from the front door. Verity smiled at the twins before going to settle her stuff where they belonged. The twins nodded her way before George looked back at Fred.

"Ruby?" he asked incredulously. When his twin smiled his eyes widened. "You're joking."

"No, Forge, I'm not," he moved back to the room as George followed in tow.

"You didn't use any spell on her, did you?"

"Of course not! I didn't have to. She agreed willingly."

"She finally said yes?" George said, it was more of a statement than a question. "Just like that."

"Yeah," he went to greet Lee and turn the 'closed' sign around. "Oh, and... she knows," he grinned.

"She _knows_?" said George, already knowing what his twin meant.

"Told her all about it yesterday after the confrontation we had with Chelsea."

"What confrontation?" his twin looked utterly confused, so he had to explain all the way since the beginning. "And what are you gonna do about her, mate?" he asked after a moment of silence. Clearly this woman was pissed off, who knows what a jealous woman is capable of.

"I don't know..." he sighed. "Best not to worry about it now."

"When?" George said. He just wanted Fred to be safe and make sure he knew what he was doing.

"I'll know when," he said before joining one helpless customer.

* * *

She was stepping outside the threshold and stood on the sidewalk, waiting for him. It wasn't long until she felt two hands grip her waist. Two hands she knew very well began to snuggle her. He brought her closer to him as she looked up at him, smiling. He returned it and leaned down to give her a tender kiss, which she gladly returned. After they pulled away she turned in his embrace and placed her hands on his back, slowly massaging it.

"How was work?" he asked her. They held hands and started walking towards the alley.

"It was okay... Although, there was a an old man who went into a fit because his coffee was filled with milk and not Cremora. Since he was a lactose intolerant."

"Peachy," was all he said before they apparated to her flat. However, they were not prepared for the sight that awaited them.

Her apartment was in flames. There were firefighters outside. It seemed that her flat wasn't the only one burning down. The one next to hers was in flames, too, but it looked far worse than hers. In that instance, her mind clicked. She panicked and rushed to her front door, only to be blocked by one of the firefighters. Fred ran after her and tried to pull her backwards, but she was fighting against him, kicking and scratching.

"Can't let you two near," the firefighter spoke. "You need to back away. The fire is too strong."

"What happened?" she screamed. Desperation dripping from her voice. "How?"

"We don't have time right now, ma'am," he said before returning to the burning houses.

"Come," Fred spoke. He, too, was scared and needed to pull them away. She didn't fight him this time, she only nodded and followed numbly into his steps. "It'll be alright," he whispered. Again, she nodded. Quite not believing it either. They both stood there, watching as the flames were slowly - very slowly - dying away. What once was her home was now ashes and dirt. The paramedics were there, her neighbors seemed to be having panic attacks, all she could hear were cries, sorrowful cries.

She snapped out of it when one of the paramedics started to check her pulse. She looked at the intruder and saw it was a girl, giving her a pitiful smile, but she couldn't return it. She looked at Fred, he was next to her, holding her hand tightly. He gave her a reassuring look, speaking through his eyes and saying that everything would be fine.

The same firefighter that spoke to them came walking towards them, all sweaty and tired with stains on his face. "Ma'am," once he got her attention he continued, "The fire seems to have started in your apartment. The main cause is unknown. Everything seemed to be fine, which our only suspicion might be that something - or someone - started the fire."

She stared wide-eyed and speechless. Who would have caused such thing? Her mind was racing through a lot of situations she might have encountered with someone. And it all came back to her... Chelsea. When she turned to look at Fred she didn't need to say a word, he already knew what she was thinking. Again, he gave a sharp nod and looked back at the man. When the man left, he turned to her.

"I know it was her," he said as a matter of fact. "I have to tell Harry and Ron. She won't get away with it."

She nodded. "All of my stuff... my guitar," he voice shook slightly. "I have to see what I can save," she started walking towards the still hot ground, but he stopped her.

"Not yet. The surface is still hot, you'll burn. Let it cool off. We'll come tomorrow."

"Where am I supposed to go now?" she said. "Back with my mom and Rachel."

"No, no, no," he cupped her face and brought his forehead against hers. "You'll stay with me. We'll come tomorrow for what's left, but please, come with me."

Her eyes closed as more tears began to spill. She didn't even realize she was crying until he wiped them away with his thumbs. He kissed her forehead and brought her closer to him, hugging her tightly. She shook as she began to sob. He hated seeing her like this, so fragile and broken. He felt helpless. They apparated back to the shop. Her knees gave out and he scooped her in his arms before she could touch the ground. He headed up the stairs, George and Lee followed behind.

He placed her on his bed, tucked her in, and pecked her tear-streak cheek. He closed the door behind him and sat on the couch. George and Lee were standing in front of the couch, concern all over their faces.

"What happened, mate?" Lee asked first. He moved a wooden chair in front of Fred and sat on it, waiting for the answer patiently. George just sat next to his twin and waited.

"I need to talk to them," he said after explaining the predicament he was in. He needed his most trusted Aurors to help him with this witch. He knew now that letting it pass was not the best solution. Not when her life was on the line. Chelsea now crossed the line, he needed to protect Ruby, put an end to the witch's scheme.

"Do you want me to floo them?" George offered. Lee was in the kitchen making some tea. "I think we should floo mum, too -"

"No," he objected. "No... She'll only get nervous. Best we tell her tomorrow," he stood and dusted off his attire. "I'm just gonna take a shower."

"Alright," George stood up, too. "I'll head back to Katie. I'll be back later. Lee, go with Verity while I get back," he said before disappearing. Lee climbed down the stairs and Fred finished his tea in four painful - but pleasurable - gulps.

When he opened the door, he saw her figure looming over the window. Since it started to get dark outside he could only see her silhouette. He stalked over to her and held her against him, his chin resting on her shoulder. She stayed silent, only placing her hands on his forehands. He whispered sweet comforting words to her and kissed her behind her ear. He could see raindrops starting to fall against the window, each one coming down slowly. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna shower, love," she nodded and went back to lay on his bed. He grabbed clean clothes and slipped to the bathroom, leaving the door ajar, just in case.

* * *

_AN: I know it's a short chapter, but there are lots of things in my mind right now that I don't even know what I'm doing. Apologies._


End file.
